She Ain't Mine
by CommunityStory
Summary: Meeting on the Greene family farm at the start of the outbreak, follow Beth, Daryl and their group as they get to know each other. Their adventure unfolds for us as well as for them, as this story has no defined story arc and each chapter is written by a different author.
1. Chapter 1

Creak. Creak. Creak. Slouching in the white, wooden porch rocking chair Beth watched the clouds in the distance. Eyes unfocused. Hands laying limp in her lap. Hair casually pulled into a side ponytail, errant strands of honey framing her face. One sneaker carelessly discarded on the floor. Her foot wrapped in a white, lace trimmed anklet tucked up under her leg at the knee. A forgotten glass of lemonade warming on the table beside her. An idyllic picture of tranquility.

"Hey! Girl! This Doc Herschel's place!?" Harsh words growled in an urgent tone startled her from her daydreams. Beth instinctively hugged her knees to her chest. As if they could protect her. Head jerking back, she found herself looking up into a rough face with the most intense eyes she had ever seen. And she was temporarily rendered mute. The unexpected feel of something warm and sticky against her leg, caused Beth to inhale sharply. Pulling her legs in even tighter to her chest, a downward glance revealed Rough Face was holding an armful of fur. A dog. Louder now, more urgent, "Girl, I'm talkin' to you. Where's Doc Hers…"

"Is that a dog? Is it bleeding?" Beth shot out of the chair as if it were on fire, reaching momentarily towards the dog, then turning to yank open the screen door. A hand on the doorframe, her ponytail whipping around her neck. Screaming, "Daddy! Come quick! Bring your bag!" Releasing the door it slammed against the frame. Turning to look back at the rough, unkempt man in front of her. Insistent, "What happened?"

"I dunno. I found her like this." His voice low, defensive. His eyes downcast. Beth couldn't tell if he was looking at the ground or the dog. Or lying. Beth let her eyes roll over him, unabashedly staring, as she collected her thoughts. Sorting out what she saw, what he said, if she believed that he really just found the dog like that. Hurt. Or if he was the one to hurt her, even accidentally. Studying him she found something tender in the way he held the dog, something in his posture, his face that spoke to her.

With another slam of the door, Herschel burst out onto the wide porch. The gentleness of his actions as he approached the dog betrayed his size. After a quick rudimentary check, Herschel pulled the door back open. With a wave of his hand, he ushered Rough Face inside, saying "Put her over on the table. Careful now. Maggie! I need you." Abruptly, Rough Face was dismissed, Hershel's total attention was focused on his patient.

Standing outside on the porch, Beth looked through the screen at her father and Maggie moving around the dark dog stretched out on the table. Rough Face standing off to the side, his head hanging. Shoulders slumped. Beth whispered to herself "We all got jobs to do," as she straightened herself to her full height. Quietly opening the screen door, she slipped inside. Silently moving to stand next to Rough Face, her hand wrapping around his. With a slight smile up at him, Beth lightly tugged at his hand, saying "Come on. Let's give them room to work."

With a last look over his shoulder, Rough Face allowed Beth to lead him outside to the porch. Pausing in front of one of the white rocking chairs, he pulled his crossbow from his back and propped it against the railing. Beth watched as he awkwardly dusted at his jeans before pulling the chair towards the door and sinking to sit on the edge. Boots restlessly tapping, his eyes darted between her and the screen door, as if he wanted to make sure no one escaped.

Perching on the edge of the other chair, Beth pulled her abandoned shoe on, saying "How about some lemonade while we wait. It's nice and cold." With a grunt, Rough Face nodded. Sighing, Beth scurried around to the back door. Grateful for the opportunity to collect herself. Carrying two fresh glasses of iced lemonade, Beth smoothed out her face before walking back out onto the porch. Holding out a glass, she said "I'm Beth."

"Daryl." His eyes everywhere but on her.

"Daryl," his name flowed off her tongue. "So, um, she seems like a nice dog." Trying not to stare, Beth noticed that he seemed to be covered by a layer of grime. As if he'd been in the woods a while.

The sweat from his glass dripping, Daryl rubbed it into his jeans. His mouth twisted in a scowl. "She ain't mine." He growled.

Beth forced her lips into a semblance of a smile as she nodded, saying "Oh. I didn't, um…"

Almost defensively, Daryl inhaled as he turned to stare at her. Setting the glass on the floor, hands starting to clench, practically spitting, "It wasn't me." Before turning to look back at the door.

In a low, soothing voice "I believe you." Lightly rocking. Sitting in silence. Beth pressed the side of her glass to her cheek before setting it on the table. Her eyes sliding to the corners, unable to resist sneaking a peak at his profile. His rough face making her wonder if he'd had a hard life. "So, um… That's a nice looking crossbow. I've never seen one up close before." As she spoke, Daryl's head seemed to swivel back towards her, his eyes drifting over her face. And lower. The intensity of his gaze causing her to stutter, "Is it um, uh is it hunting season?"

As she finished speaking, the porch door banged open again. Herschel was drying his hands on a towel as he stepped out onto the porch. His mouth tight, face drawn. "I think she'll be fine. There's still work to do, but first I want to know who shot her." His eyes boring into Daryl, it was obvious that he thought Daryl was the guilty party.

Eyes focused, Daryl sprang from the rocking chair, "It wasn't me!" The two men squaring off, eye to eye, chest to chest. The accuser and the accused. Their strained silence broken by the arrival of a big bull of a man.

Muscular arms protruded from under his dingy wife-beater, a shotgun casually slung over his shoulder as he appeared at the side of the porch. Standing, Beth stared at the sweat gleaming on the upper lip of his thick, meaty face as he bellowed from the grass, "Hey there little brother! You drag that damn dog all the way up here? I told you to just leave her." In that moment, Beth knew that he was the one responsible for hurting the dog.

Without moving or breaking eye contact, Daryl yelled "Shut up, Merle!" Then muttered under his breath, "Jackass." His hands loosely clenched by his sides, elbows slightly bent, he continued to glare at Herschel, as Merle's laughter filled the air around them.

Moving to stand between the two men Beth said, "Daddy, Daryl didn't do it." With a quick glance over the railing, she continued "It was someone else. Daryl just found her." As she spoke Daryl's face and fists began to relax. An action which did not escape the attention of her father. Or Merle.

Stepping back, Herschel exhaled as he turned to look at his daughter's open face. "Daryl?" His scowl melting into an exasperated smile, "So, you're out here making friends."

"Daddy!" Her voice raising slightly.

Chuckling, Merle started up the porch steps saying "Looks like Darleena's got his self a little girlfriend." Reaching the top step, he rested heavily against the railing, a wicked grin creasing his face.

Daryl growled over Beth's shoulder, "I said shut up Merle." His eyes coming around to meet Beth's.

Unable, unwilling to pull her eyes away, Beth stared into Daryl as she said "Go inside and finish taking care of the dog, Daddy."

Turning from Beth, Herschel focused his attention back on Daryl, "My daughter believes you. I don't know why, but she does. And… That's enough for me." With a huff, Herschel scanned Merle's face before turning and going back in the house. The screen door slamming behind him.

Beth and Daryl's continued silent appraisal of each other was suddenly broken by the unexpected whine of the TV from inside the house. The panic in the newscaster's voice drawing Beth, Daryl and even Merle to the window. Squinting through the screen, the three of them stared at the TV. At the breaking news report about a mysterious new virus. At the newscaster urging people to stay calm and make their way to the Refugee Center in Atlanta.

Standing between Daryl and Merle, Beth felt more than saw the brothers look at each other, and simultaneously shake their heads no.

.

this chapter submitted by arrowsandangels


	2. Chapter 2

It only took Maggie a few seconds to come looking for her. She'd seen the rough looking man, probably heard the voice of another and instantly thought of protecting her baby sister. Lord knows what men like that would be thinking of the bright-eyed, blonde-haired angel.

"Bethy!" Beth turned toward the now-open door to stare at her sister. Maggie still had some blood on her hands and a bit on the shirt she was wearing, along with a smudge on her forehead. "Come inside. Somethin's on TV."

Maggie continued to stand there with a pinched look on her face while Beth looked between the two strangers. She barely got the words "Do y'all—" out of her mouth before Maggie gave an exasperated sigh resembling her name. Beth gave her sister a hard look and finally moved inside. Just because they look a bit rugged doesn't mean she should forget her manners. It could be the end of the world and Beth would still be polite to everyone she came across. Her mama taught her right.

But nevertheless, as Beth brushed past her sister into the house she heard the screen door slam behind her. Apparently Maggie didn't take to Mama's teachings as well as she had.

As she looked around her home she saw that her daddy was moving the dog to a soft bed on the floor. He must have given the poor thing something to relax because she looked like she was sleeping. Shawn was sitting in front of the TV watching something on the news, and turning the volume up, while Mama was walking out of the kitchen, probably to berate her son about the TV being too loud. But once they heard what was being said on the news, they all stopped what they were doing and turned towards the screen.

Maggie pushed herself past Beth and sat down on the couch next to their brother, grabbing the remote to turn the volume up even louder. Their parents came together to stand behind the pair as Beth crept toward her family slowly.

The woman on TV surprisingly looked a bit rattled as she spoke to the camera. "—infected have become violent, attacking the public, and there have been some reports of cannibalism. State officials have reportedly contacted both the Center for Disease Control and the National Guard, but we have not been able to reach either for comment. At this time, the Governor has declared Marshall Law in the state of Georgia and is urging everyone to stay calm. A relief center has been established in downtown Atlanta, open to those who show no signs of this mysterious infection. Citizens are being advised to make their way toward this safe zone or to stay in their homes. This is Mary Lawson with Atlanta's favorite News Center, we'll be back with updates in just a few minutes."

The Greene family was silent for a minute processing the information. Out on the front porch, Beth heard their guests arguing, letting her know that they heard it too. Only catching a few words, she heard "—leavin' the damn mutt—" and "—don' gotta be such a dick—"

Maggie was the first one of her family to open her mouth but that was as far as she got before Hershel said, "We're staying here." And just like that, it was done. His word was law.

Annette asked her younger daughter to help get lunch ready, and sent the elder to get cleaned up. Hershel asked his son to tell Otis it was time for lunch, and then make sure the horses had enough water for the rest of the day. The old man cleaned up the mess left from healing the dog before going to clean up himself. Beth knew her daddy hadn't forgotten the men out on the porch. He was just trying to figure out what to do with them.

Beth mixed together the egg salad and watched her mama make cold cut sandwiches, noticing she fixed two more than usual. Feeling her daughter's gaze, Annette smiled. "No sense in lettin' folks go hungry when we've got plenty. Why doncha go ask them inside Bethy?"

Beth grinned at her mother, knowing Daddy could never disagree with Mama's kindness. She made her way out the back door and walked around the porch towards the strangers, realizing that she was more than a little curious about them, especially the one named Daryl. Even at 18 Beth still lived a sheltered life. The most scandalous thing she'd ever done was break up with Jimmy after everyone in town had already decided the pair was going to marry each other. But Jimmy was still just a boy and this Daryl was clearly a man. He had intense blue eyes and a wild look about him, and a deep scratchy voice that gave her goose bumps. Not to mention those arms. Arms like that could make a girl swoon. Arms like that could definitely catch a girl after she swooned.

Beth had never met a man who looked anything like Daryl, but she had decided that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

As she came around to the porch she noticed that one the men was missing. The older one, Merle, she thinks, is standing a ways away muttering on a crappy cell phone to someone. Daryl, though, is leaned against the railing twirling an unlit cigarette between his fingers. He looks up as she comes into view, but doesn't immediately fix his posture.

"Lunch is almost ready. Y'all are welcome to join us." She gives him a smile but he seems reluctant.

"I hear you say somethin' 'bout food, girly?" Merle says, walking up to the pair. "Bet you got somethin' I could eat," he says tilting his head and giving her the eye. No one had ever dared talk to Beth like that before. It makes her feel unbelievably dirty.

This brings Daryl to attention. "Shut up, Merle. Jus' a kid," nodding his head towards her.

Beth sighs. She's always been aware of how young she looks, being constantly reminded about it. And she was tired of it. "I'm 18, thank you very much. Now are y'all comin' in for lunch, or are you gonna sit out here talkin' nasty?"

"Well hell honey, I'll talk to you anyway you want. Jus' long as I-"

"Merle-" Daryl starts.

Beth rolls her eyes and moves to open the screen door. "My daddy won't tolerate that kinda talk in his house. Neither will I." She looks the men from head to toe. "Don't forget to wipe your boots 'fore y'all come in." And with that she walks inside.

The brothers share a look and head towards the door, Merle stomping his feet as loud as he can, making sure she knows he had cleaned his feet.

Walking inside the house, Daryl already knew this was the nicest place he'd ever been in. Nicer than any of the crappy apartments and motels he had shared with Merle, and definitely nicer than either of the shit hole houses he'd grown up in. The walls were painted white and the place was spotless, but it still looked lived in. Evidence of the family lined the walls and any surface that would hold a frame. There were vases of flowers and books lying around. This was a home. Something he'd never witnessed before. It made him uncomfortable.

Beth and the old man's wife were setting fancy dishes out on the table covered in a flowery cloth. Definitely not like anything he'd experienced before. The woman looked up noticing the men and smiled. "Hey there. I'm Annette, Hershel's wife. Come on in and sit down. We're just about ready."

While Daryl made no move, Merle had no problem with it. Striding forward he plopped himself down at the head of the table. Daryl didn't know much, but he knew that was Hershel's spot, and he knew that Merle knew it too. As if being summoned, Herschel chose that moment to appear along with another rather large man. "Otis! Nice day out there ain't it?" Beth said.

"Isn't, Beth," her mother corrected. "How you doin' Otis? Shawn come in with you?"

"Howdy Annette, doin' jus' fine. Sent your boy over to pick up Patricia. No school today, she's been cleaning the house like a madwoman. Figured she could use a break."

Annette smiled hearing about her oldest friend. "Patti only ever does anything like she's on fire. Come on in and sit down. No reason to wait on them to get back, 'specially when I know y'all's hungry."

Maggie walked in then, freshly showered and she, Beth, Hershel, and Otis took seats at the long table. Daryl didn't miss the look Hershel threw Merle's way. Daryl stayed where he was standing until Beth gave him a big smile and patted the seat beside hers. He eyed her warily but when he found no malice on her face, he slowly made his way to the chair next to her. When Annette came in carrying the last bowl, filled with apple crisp, and sat down, Merle, ever tactful, started to dig right in. Hershel gave the man another hard look before clearing his throat and saying grace for the group. Daryl noticed that while his brother didn't change his rude ways, he did slow down a bit.

"I didn't catch you boy's names." Lie. Both Hershel and Annette knew exactly who they were. That's what happens when there's only one bar in town and you like liquor a bit too much.

"Name's Merle. Merle Dixon. That there's ma baby brudder Darleena," Merle said proudly, not bothering to wait until his mouth was empty. "Ya know, ya look real familiar ta me. I know you from somewhere?" he said looking at Hershel. Another lie. He knew exactly where he recognized the man from.

"Knew your father," Hershel said plainly.

And Merle smiled. It's was unnerving when Merle smiled. "That's right. Y'all used to go drinkin' together, ain't that right? Bet you got some stories 'bout the old man!"

Hershel gave the redneck a once over, then looked him straight in the eye. "I reckon you do too." The grin fell from Merle's face.

Daryl could tell Merle was about to explode, and he knew the rest of the room knew it too. But they kept on pretending to eat their lunch like nothing was going on.

"Now you listen 'ere, old man. I-" but he got cut off by the sound of screeching tires and the slam of a door.

"Mama! Daddy!" Everyone at the table turned towards the noise and Hershel got to his feet just as Shawn was barreling through the door. He had blood on his shirt and what looked like some kind of wound on his neck. "Come quick! Somethin's wrong with Patricia! She BIT me!"

.

this chapter submitted by AuroraRoseane


	3. Chapter 3

"But Daddy, we don't know these men. Why are you letting them take Beth and me into the woods?"

"It's just for a little while Maggie, until we can figure out what happened," Hershel said, as he was running from room to room to grab supplies. Shawn had collapsed shortly after he had run into the house, his skin burning up by the minute. Annette was sitting with him in his room, trying to keep pressure on his wound, while Hershel was grabbing some medical supplies.

"Daddy, we need to stick together in all this."

"Margaret, we all have jobs to do. Mine is to help your brother and Patricia. Yours is to look after your sister. You have your cell phone and your 9mm. Those boys give you any trouble; you do what you have to do,"

Beth sat out on the porch, listening to the conversation between her father and her sister.

Everyone went into such a panic when Shawn walked in. Otis, immediately running out the door to check on his wife; Hershel and Annette going to Shawn to check out the wound; Maggie grabbing some towels from the linen closet to soak up the blood. Beth sat frozen at the table looking between Merle and Daryl. They both had an uneasy look to them, and the silent conversation they were having with each other, could only mean they didn't want to be there any longer.

Once Shawn had collapsed, it seemed like time stood still. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at one another. Was this what they were talking about on the news? Could this just be some random sickness that had taken hold of him? Hershel looked to Daryl and asked him for a hand with Shawn to bring him upstairs to his room. Annette started to cry, silently praying that her son would be okay. Maggie held onto her step-mother and forced her to keep walking up the stairs.

Beth sat there alone with Merle, not wanting to make eye contact. She noticed some blood on the floor and grabbed one of the towels Maggie had brought down to start cleaning up the mess.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time I've left a place with blood all over the floor," stated Merle, shoving another piece of food into his mouth. Beth just glared at him. She was raised to be respectful and kind, and right now, she just wanted to punch him in the face. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Daryl, Maggie and Hershel all seemed to be in a panic.

"His fever is getting higher, it isn't safe for you girls to be here. We don't know what it is."

"And sending us to Otis', where his wife bit Shawn, is a better place to go?" Maggie rebutted.

"Daddy, it isn't safe there. We can't go there," Beth finally spoke up.

"You can't stay here, at least not until we get Shawn fixed up,"

"They can come with us," in a shy, manly voice. When Hershel, Maggie, and Beth turned around, they saw it was Daryl who spoke.

"What the hell were you thinkin', telling the doc that we would take his daughters to our cabin?" Asked Merle, slapping his brother in the back of the head.

"We owe em'," Daryl replied.

Merle started pacing around the front yard, trying to keep his voice down. "This is all your fault, you know that? You wanted to bring the dog here, you wanted to get it fixed up," Daryl just stayed silent, knowing his brother was right. "If somethin' goes wrong, it's on you."

Daryl turned and looked to the porch where Beth sat. True, he didn't know this girl or her family, but right now nothing was making sense.

Beth sat, staring at the brothers. Merle was pacing to and fro while Daryl just stood there, biting his thumbnail and taking short glances at her. You would think that a normal girl would be completely disgusted by these two deep wood rednecks, but she saw something in them; maybe not so much Merle, but Daryl. There was softness to him, a kindness inside of his eyes. She knew that the moment she saw him with that dog in his arms.

She wasn't afraid to go with these men. If they were willing to save an innocent dog, then they could keep an eye out on two grown women.

Maggie came barrelling out of the house with a large duffel bag and Beth immediately stood up to follow her. Merle had stopped his pacing when the screen door slammed shut and he saw the brunette stalking towards him.

"No funny business, ya hear" she said, staring Merle down with her eyes. Merle smirked at her, knowing that he wouldn't have a problem putting her in her place if he needed to. "Beth, we're takin' the truck. Hop in, you boys can get in back,"

"I think I'll sit up front with you missy, need to give you directions an all."

"Whatever, let's go so they can help Shawn out." Maggie replied, throwing the truck door open and getting side.

Beth slowly walked to the back cab and got in, noticing Daryl got in the other side with her. He closed his door, and just stared at the window with a sigh. Beth let out her own sigh, knowing that this was going to be a long drive.

The drive surprisingly didn't take very long, no more than 20 minutes. The long dirt road these men lived on seemed to stretch for miles. Beth began to wonder if Merle was bringing them into a deserted part of the woods to kill them.

"Home Sweet Home," Merle whistled. Beth took a look out the front window to see an old rundown cabin, with overgrown grass surrounding it. She looked to Maggie for a reaction. Maggie just stared forward, not really believing such a place could still be considered habitable.

Daryl had opened his door and grabbed the duffel bag from between him and Beth. He walked straight up to the front door and let himself in. Beth reluctantly got out of the car and got to where Maggie was standing in front of their truck.

"You sure Daddy knows where this place is," Beth asked.

"He said he knew where the Dixons slept so I can only assume he meant this place."

"Everything is going to be fine Mags," Beth replied, grabbing her sister's hand. They shared a look of trust and made their way into the cabin.

Upon entering, they noticed the large amounts of beer cans and old newspapers, the thick layer of dust on all hard surfaces and a TV that had gun shots through the screen. Maggie looked around disgusted, but Beth, wanting to be the respectful houseguest, decided to give it a chance. She noticed Daryl fiddling with a small radio, trying to find a station.

"Nice place you got here."

He looked up and gave her a little nod. "Can's down the hall if you need it," he added, turning back to the radio on the table. Beth sat down on a chair next to him.

"Trying to get more information, about what they're talkin' 'bout on TV?" she asked again. He simply nodded his head, trying to get a signal, which up here in the woods was almost impossible.

Merle was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette, trying to not pay attention to the two women in his kitchen right now. Maggie moving to stare out the window, into the woods.

"You guys have neighbors close by?" Maggie asked, keeping her eyes firmly planted outside.

"Bout 5 miles out," Merle replied.

"You guys get a lot of visitors out here?" She asked again.

"No one comes out here. This here is Dixon territory, nobody wants to come into this willingly," he replied again.

"Then who's that?"

Merle shot up, out of his seat to go stand by Maggie. He knew that no one came out here unless they were looking for something specific, like a fight. He scrunched his eyes a little to see a figure coming through the bush slowly.

"Who in the hell is that?" he asked, trying to look closer. Beth and Daryl both got up at this point to look out the big window and were horrified to see this bloody creature slowly walking towards the cabin. It's arm was missing a chunk and it's leg looks like it got mangled by a wild dog.

"I think you mean, what is that?" Beth stated, not wanting to know the answer.

.

this chapter submitted by UltimateBethylFicList


	4. Chapter 4

"You best get out outta here! This is Dixon land." Merle yelled from the window of the small secluded cabin.

"Yeah, that really seems to be scaring it." Maggie said rolling her eyes as she watched the bloody, mangled body limp its way closer and closer towards them.

"Ain't nobody asking for commentary from the peanut gallery."

"How's it still alive?" Beth asked as she watched the pitiful sight before her. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for it. "What if it needs help?"

"It ain't gonna get any from here. We done took in enough charity for one day." Merle said as he grabbed his gun off the counter in front of him. "But don't you pretty young things worry. Ol' Merle can handle this."

"This should be interesting." Maggie said as Merle took off out of the screen door and stood on the back porch.

"Ain't you gonna help him?" Beth asked as she looked at Daryl.

He was surprised to see worry in her eyes. Nobody had cared what happened to the Dixon brothers before. Not even their own father.

Daryl grunted and gave a curt nod before heading out of the back door to join his brother who was now waving his gun around and spewing off a stream of curse words.

"Stupid idiot must have a death wish." Merle told Daryl with a chuckle as he jumped off the porch and walked closer to the man.

Daryl just stood silent and watched. He knew better then to get in Merle's way and normally would of stayed in the house. For some reason though, he couldn't stand the thought of the petite young blonde, who was watching him from the window, being worried about anything.

"I told you to get!" Merle yelled as he hit the thing in the stomach with the butt of his rifle. Normally, a hit that hard would bring a grown man to his knees, but not this thing. Instead, he lunged at Merle and tackled him to the ground.

Daryl observed as Merle held the now slobbering, snapping thing back. The only comparison he could think of was that it looked like a dog with rabies.

"Darleena can you stop painting your nails and come get this SOB off of me." Merle grunted.

Daryl leaped off the porch and went to his brother's rescue. It wouldn't be the first time that his brother got in over his head and had to be bailed out by the youngest Dixon. Still, Daryl didn't mind. Even though he had a sorry excuse for a family, they where all he had and he would stand by them until the end.

Daryl grabbed the body off of Merle and pushed it away causing it to fall to the ground. It got right back up though and made its way towards Daryl this time.

"That's impossible. It can't be human." Daryl said as he punched the thing in the face.

"Nah, thanks for that Sherlock." Merle said, his thick southern drawl pouring out of his sneering mouth.

"What should we do?" Daryl asked as he side stepped out of the things way.

"I ain't got time to dance with it all night." Merle answered as he grabbed his rifle from the ground and shot the thing in the gut.

It fell to the ground but was right back up in seconds. Merle's mouth dropped open. It was the first time Daryl had ever seen his brother speechless.

"That shot should of killed it." Merle said as he shot it again in the heart. Again, the thing kept coming at them.

It grabbed Merle and lunged for his throat. Daryl grabbed it before it could sink its teeth in and was attempting to keep it from ripping his brother's neck open.

"Maybe it's a vampire!" Merle yelled to his brother.

Daryl's arms where growing tired. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold the thing back. For something so stupid it sure was strong.

Suddenly, the things head exploded, causing brains and blood to splatter the two Dixon's in the face.

"What the..." Merle said as he wiped his face and looked towards the house. There, he saw Maggie holding a pistol out in front of her. She looked like she was about to throw up and her arms where shaking.

"It looked like y'all could use some help." she finally answered in an unsteady voice.

"Then go get your eyes checked 'cause we didn't need any help. Especially from you sweet tits." He answered as he walked passed Maggie and yanked the gun from her hand.

"Ok, well next time I will just let it have you." She said with a huff.

Daryl walked past and stopped in front of Maggie.

"What? You got something to say too?" She asked, glaring at Daryl.

He just nodded his head and walked past. In a weird way, Maggie knew that at least the youngest Dixon appreciated what she did. She followed him in the house.

When Daryl and Maggie walked through the door Beth launched herself at her sister and hugged her tight. When she let go of her she wrapped her arms around Daryl. "I was so worried." She said into his chest.

This was new to Daryl. Most people avoided the Dixon's. He wasn't exactly sure what to do but he felt stupid letting his hands dangle and his sides so he awkwardly patted Beth on the back.

"Ain't nothing to worry about." He said as he unwrapped Beth's arms from around him and walked into the other room. This was the first time that Daryl actually knew what it felt like to have someone care about him. He kind of liked it.

"Which one of you are going to make this hero a nice dinner?" Daryl heard Merle ask.

"Make it yourself." Maggie answered.

Daryl walked into the kitchen.

"How ya like that for gratitude." Merle said to his brother. "That's ok though, I'm sure we can think of some other way for you to repay me." He winked.

"You're a pig."

Merle sighed. "Darleena what's for dinner?"

Daryl shrugged. He never really learned how to cook. Growing up, the only things he ever ate were from a can, pig's feet and peanut butter.

"I'll cook." Beth said with a smile. "I don't mind."

"You ain't gotta do that." Daryl said as he chewed the skin on his thumb.

"If the lady says she wants to cook then let her." Merle said with a grin. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm off for a nap." He stopped at the door and looked at Maggie. "Care to join me?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards her.

"I'd rather die. Thanks."

"Suit yourself." Merle said as he walked out of the door.

.

this chapter submitted by MrsDixon3


	5. Chapter 5

Beth made her way into the kitchen, Daryl close at her heels.

"Ya really don't have to..." he started, but the smile she threw him shut him up quick. She's only eighteen, she's only eighteen. He was trying like hell to keep that thought on a loop in his head.

She shrugged, "Well, you can help me, or," she pointed to the radio still sitting on the table, "you can keep me company and continue tryin' to get a signal."

"Mmkay," he sat down with the radio as she moved around the kitchen. He kept trying to steal glances at her. God she was beautiful. Moving around his kitchen like she belonged there. Pulling things out of cupboards, grabbing pots and pans. Her golden blonde hair swaying across her back. Wait, was she singing? Daryl listened for a minute. Yep, some country song about checkin' yes or no.

"Daryl?"

He blinked his eyes a couple times. Like she hadn't just caught him gawking at her, "What?" Beth tilted her head at him. An almost quizzical look on her face. It took a second for the smile to show up. Yep, she definitely caught him. He felt the heat creeping up his neck, reaching the tops of his ears, "What?" he barked out.

Her insides were jumping for joy, but she couldn't let him know that. She cleared her throat, "Any luck?"

He looked down at the radio. For once pissed off that they lived so far out into the woods. "Nah. Don't think I'm gonna git anythin' either. Too many trees out here."

Beth put a lid on whatever she had cooking on the stove and sat down across from Daryl. She was nervous, he could tell. But her eyes never wavered from his.

"What do you think about all of this?" She asked softly, "We only have what little information we got from the news. And Patricia biting Shawn? I just don't understand."

Her eyes pleaded with his for some type of answer. For some unknown reason, he really wanted, no, needed to reassure her. He found himself reaching across the table for her hand. It was so small compared to his. Soft, delicate and the color of cream. He wondered if her skin had ever seen the sun.

She watched, fascinated. His hand was so big, so rough compared to hers. But she didn't think she'd ever felt such a gentle touch. She felt it all the way to her toes. Something tightened low in her belly as his eyes collided with hers. They were the deepest, coolest blue she had ever seen. Like the sky after a big summer storm.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

Just like that, the moment was gone. Daryl snatched his hand back so fast, Beth thought she had imagined the whole thing. He glared at Merle," What?"

The older Dixon grinned as he walked over to the stove, "She's a little young ain't she Darleena?" He took a bite of the stew, "Mmmm, but she sure can cook!"

"Quit bein' an ass Merle! We gotta figure out our next move. Figure out what the hell we're dealin' with." Daryl looked at Beth. Who was about six shades of red and looking anywhere but at him. He had never wanted to deck Merle as bad as he did in that moment. Beth got up and started pulling out bowls and dishing out food.

"Maggie!" She hollered as she sat bowls down in front of Daryl and Merle.

Her sister walked in, cell phone glued to her ear. She looked at Beth and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"What?" Beth asked. Fear taking ahold of her heart.

Maggie slipped the phone into her pocket and shook her head, "I can't get a hold of anybody. The house phone just rings and rings. Every other line tells me all the circuits are busy." She ran a hand through her short dark hair as she looked at the two men sitting at the table. She'd known them for a matter of hours and couldn't believe how night and day they were.

As if to prove her point, Merle piped up, "What's on your mind sugar tits?"

Maggie Greene was nothing like her sweet little sister. She didn't shy away from anything. So when she smacked Merle in the back of the head, and he jumped up into her face, she was toe to toe with the big man. She shoved a finger in his face, "First, my name is Maggie. Not sugar tits! Second, my little sister is not here to wait on your dumb, redneck ass!"

Merle laughed. Daryl was up, fully prepared to have to break up a fight between his brother and the older Greene girl. But damn if she couldn't hold her own. "Whew! Got a feisty one here baby brotha!" He slapped Daryl on the shoulder as he sat back down.

Daryl glared at Merle before meeting the fire in Maggie's eyes, "Sorry." He looked over at Beth and cleared his throat, "We need a plan."

As they all sat back down around the table, Maggie spoke first. "I want to go back to the farm." Looking at Beth, whose eyes were as big as saucers, "I need to know that daddy and Annette are okay. Shawn and Otis too."

Beth shook her head, "We don't know if it's safe Mags." She looked at Daryl, "Daddy trusted them to keep us safe," She didn't break eye contact with Daryl, "I trust them."

The weight of that statement wasn't lost on Daryl. Beth had pretty much just told him that she trusted him with her life. He wasn't going to let her down. He looked at Maggie and then his brother.

"We could go check on things."

"Why? We don't know what the hell is out there!" Merle was on his feet, pacing. Getting angrier by the second. "You saw that thing earlier. It took two shots to the gut, a shot to the heart and still kept comin'! It wasn't until suga..." He caught Maggie's icy glare and let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine...Maggie, shot it in the head that it finally went down!"

Beth cleared her throat. "So we know that a head shot kills them. The infected, or whatever they are. We take as many weapons as we can, and make our way back to the farm."

Daryl shook his head, "No!"

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"It ain't safe." He stood up and grabbed his crossbow, slinging it across his back. He looked down and checked his hunting knife at his hip. He looked at Beth, "Me and Merle'll go."

"What?" Maggie and Merle asked in unison.

"Merle and me know these woods like the back of our hand."

Merle shook his head, but stood next to his brother, "We can get there undetected," he paused and pointed a finger at Daryl, "But if something happens..."

Daryl shook his head, "It'll be just like huntin'."

Merle grumbled, but went in the next room to get his gun and knives. Daryl looked at Beth then Maggie, "I'm gonna make sure all the windows and doors are locked."

Beth turned to Maggie, "You think they're okay? Daddy and momma and Shawn and Otis?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders and hugged her little sister, "I hope so Bethy, I hope so." They stood there for a minute, just clinging to each other.

Daryl cleared his throat, "We're gonna head out." Beth and Maggie followed them out onto the porch, Merle already heading across the yard. Daryl stopped and looked at Beth, "Don't worry. We'll be back."

Beth could only nod her head. She wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist as they watched the Dixon brothers disappear into the trees.

.

this chapter submitted by heatherrk


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't just wait here!" Beth exclaimed, pacing the small worn living room. Her small porcelain hands slightly shaking. Ever since the guys left, she could do nothing but worry, for the brothers, for her family. They didn't know what they were up against. What those infected were capable of. They had just watched a man take two bullets to the gut, and continue to stumble towards them. It wasn't until Maggie shot it in the head that it finally collapsed. And now the guys were out there in the woods, with only the weapons on their backs to protect them.

"I know Bethy. I know!" Her older sister replied, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Maggie stole a quick glance out the window. Playing with the keys in her pocket. The guy had told them to stay put, but they were Greene girls after all. "Okay, surely they have more weapons here. Let's grab what we can and meet them there."

Beth quickly nodded, following her sister down the short hallway. They stopped just outside of Merle's bedroom. It felt wrong to invade their space like this, but they couldn't just sit around and do nothing. After all it was their family the guys went to go check on.

No amount of readiness could have prepared them for the stench. Stale liquor, old cigarettes, and male body odor fill the air. Beth choked back a cough, as they took in the mess of a room they just stepped into. There were beer bottles and old cigarette butts littering the floor everywhere she looked. The bare twin mattress laid limp as it hung half off the metal bed frame, covered in dark stains. Shuddering at the sight, she averted her eyes to the walls. Just to find them covered by naked women. Maggie groaned, as she slowly led the way through the room. Kicking away mountains of dirty clothes and any beer bottles that got in her way.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" Maggie yelled stomping through the filth to tear down one of the posters.

"Maggie!" Beth hissed under her breath.

"This is disgusting!" She yelled, throwing the dirty poster down. All but stomping on it.

Beth tried not to smile as she shifted through the dresser drawers. She loved her sister dearly, especially her I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. So polar opposite to herself, she was always so shy, but Maggie. Maggie was never afraid to speak her mind, or put someone in their place, like Merle Dixon.

"I'm gonna go check the other bedroom." Beth said, after finding nothing in the dresser.

"Let me know if you find anything."

She nodded, eager to leave the filth covered room. Unable to fully wrap her mind around the fact that someone actually lived in there. Her momma would have a heart attack if she knew how filthy this place was. A painful ache formed in her chest at the thought of her mother. She sent a quick prayer up for their safety before grasping the cool metal door knob. Sucking in a deep breath, Beth closed her eyes and she stepped into the room. Waiting for the disgusting odor to hit her senses. But when Daryl's masculine scent welcomed her, she peeked one eye open. Clothes still littered parts of the floor, but for the most part the room wasn't that bad. Heck the mattress was at least on the bed. And instead of naked women, hand sketched pictures hung on the walls. Stepping closer to get a better look, she noticed most of the drawings were of demons, but some were of animals. The details were remarkable, she never would have guessed him to be an artist. But he most certainly was.

Beth smiled softly to herself as she walked over to the dresser, pausing momentarily when she spotted Daryl's name carved roughly into the wood. Her delicate fingers slowly tracing each letter. Her mind drifted back to them sitting in the kitchen. How gentle his touch was, the way he blushed when she caught him staring at her. How he would shyly look away.

Maggie's "Aha!" Brought her back to reality. She blushed at herself for getting lost thinking about Daryl Dixon at a time like this. Beth hurried to open the first drawer, finding what looked to be a hunting knife and belt clip. Biting gently on her lip she quickly smiled, before closing the drawer. Racing to Maggie's side, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Here," Maggie said pushing the Colt 45 into her hands. The weapon felt foreign in her hands, but she knew how to use it. Shawn made sure of that. Double checking the safety and ammunition, she tucked it in the back of her pants.

"I also found a knife in Daryl's room." Beth said as she fastening the sheath to her belt.

"Alright, let's go," Maggie said over her shoulder, as they ran out to the truck.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

"This is all your damn fault. Know that?" Merle grumbled for the millionth time since leaving the cabin. "If you hadn't offered to bring them girls in, we wouldn't be out here! I'd be home eatin my lunch mindin my own Goddamn business." Merle stomped by waving his arms in the air. "Definitely wouldn't be out here, with who knows what's out there."

"What do you think of all this?"

"I don't know Darleena! It's probably the damn apocalypse!" Merle grumbled stomping ahead. Fear gripping his stomach tight.

Daryl tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He had never seen his brother scared of anything, and Merle Dixon was scared. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't, but seeing his brother like this did nothing but make it worse. Sucking in a deep breath he thought back to the women in his house. They trusted him, or at least Beth did. And that wasn't something he took lightly. He just hoped everything was okay. What if Hershel and their family were like that thing back at the cabin? How would the girls take it? The very thought of Beth crying, caused a dull ache to form in his chest. Shaking his head, he didn't know why or how, but that little blonde girl butted her way in. He smiled softly as he thought of her singing in the kitchen. The way her blonde hair fell past her shoulders, that look in her eye when she caught him staring. He's never met a girl who could completely unravel him like that. But she did. "She's only eighteen, she's only eighteen." He muttered under his breath, stepping over a jutting root. Shaking his head he looked up, just to find Merle grinning at him. Like the damn Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Daryl grunted, annoyed.

"Ya thinkin bout that sweet piece of ass, back home?" Daryl simply glared at him. "Don't worry I'll let ya have her. I have my eye on the feisty one!"

Daryl snorted at that, "Good luck!"

"Don't need it! Ya know how the ladies can't get enough of ol' Merle!"

"Com' on we're almost there." Daryl was relieved that they hadn't come across anymore of the infected, but dread filled his stomach as they hopped over the Greene's wooden fence.

They could hear the screams as they closed the distance between them and the house. Glancing quickly at each other they started running. Daryl's mind and heart were racing. He wasn't thinking as he followed Merle through the house and up the stairs. His heart pounding hard in his ears. No amount of scary movies could have prepared them for the scene that lay in front of them. Shawn was changed. His once brown eyes, turned gray. Strange moans and grunts came from his blood covered mouth.

Looking down they saw Annette's lifeless body crumpled on the floor, her insides lay out beside her. They watched in horror as Shawn bent down to bite a chunk of flesh from her arm.

Daryl slowly stepped back, this wasn't happening. How could this be happening? He heard the sound of a distant car door, but he didn't have time to comprehend it before Patricia started stumbling their way.

"What the-" Merle mumbled lifting his gun and shooting Patricia in the head. They watched her fall to the ground.

"They're- they're just sick," Hershel whispered sitting on his knees on the opposite side of the room. Staring aimlessly at his blood covered hands. "They're just sick."

The screen door slammed against its frame, the noise drawing Shawn back to his feet.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled rushing up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Merle yelled as she pushed her way to her father's side. Choking back a sob when she saw Shawn.

"We couldn't just sit there!" She whispered, slightly wishing they had. Kneeling down by her father she took his hands in hers. "Daddy, Daddy can you hear me?"

"They're just sick," He whispered.

Maggie turned to Daryl, "Get Beth out of here!" He gave her a quick nod turning just as she ran up the stairs.

Beth's heart leaped when she saw Shawn standing up, "Shawn!" She exclaimed starting towards him. He slowly turned toward her, and it was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She couldn't breathe. Looking around the room she saw her family laying dead on the floor. Her brother… Her brother was one of those things. And he was coming right for her, blood dripping from his mouth.

Daryl quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her behind him. They were supposed to be safe at the cabin. Not here! She immediately wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his back. Clinging to him for dear life. Daryl glanced at Merle, who gave him a slight nod. He lifted his bow and quickly shot Shawn through the skull. Dropping his bow to the floor he pulled Beth around to his chest. Holding her tightly as she cried. It broke his heart to see her like this. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just held onto her tight.

.

this chapter submitted by CoffeeAndSippycups


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed in a haze. They had found Otis closed in an upstairs bedroom, snarling, already turned into one of the monsters. It looked like he had been bitten and went upstairs to lie down. Hershel seemed to be in shock, he was still mumbling about a cure even though his family members lay on the hardwood floor with bullets in their skulls. Merle was sitting out on the porch, lost in his own thoughts, but Daryl was too concerned with the wellbeing of the two Greene girls to be worried about Merle right now. Maggie seemed flustered, flitting from room to room like she kept forgetting what she was doing, but she was holding up as she tried to coax her father upstairs to get some rest.

After Beth cried herself hoarse in Daryl's arms, she went straight into the kitchen and began fixing a meal for everyone. His lips turned up slightly at the corners as he watched her in the kitchen. It smelled amazing in there and he was in awe that she was thinking about taking care of everyone else after watching half of her family die mere hours ago.

Daryl got Merle to help him move the bodies out of the house, covering them in extra sheets he had grabbed from a closet in the hallway. He found a shovel in the barn and began digging four graves under a large tree. He didn't know what else he could do to help contribute to the Greene family right now so he just continued to dig until his hands were blistered and bloodied.

Beth came outside and sat softly in the grass next to him. He stopped digging and looked over at her.

That was a mistake.

Her face was hauntingly beautiful. She seemed to have aged several years since this morning, no longer a girl but a woman. Blonde hair was spilling out of the bun on top of her head, her big blue eyes were slightly red and puffy but they were filled with gratitude.

"Thanks for doin' this… and for earlier…" she said sincerely.

He just shrugged, Daryl couldn't remember a time when he had comforted anyone like that and it was completely foreign to him.

Just then her eyes dropped to his bloody hands and she gasped. "Are you okay?" she asked with reached out and grabbed Daryl's hand, her touch was tender and she pulled a small towel out of her apron and wiped the blood carefully from his raw hands. The contrast between their hands was startling, hers were creamy and small, and his were dirty and calloused. Beth was so close to him now that he could smell her hair, vanilla and peaches. It overwhelmed his senses and his head swam like he was intoxicated.

Gruffly, he pulled his hands back out of hers. He was digging a grave for her mother, he should not be thinking about how good she smelled. What the hell was wrong with him?

She looked hurt for a just a moment. "Dinner is ready, you should come in and wash up," she said as she turned and walked back towards the house.

Dinner was a subdued affair, everyone just chewed in silence. Even Merle wasn't making any inappropriate commentary, which was abnormal for him.

Finally, Maggie broke the silence. "We've gotta go into town to get some more supplies. We don't know how long this virus will last so we should stock up on food and ammo so we can wait it out here."

"I hate to break it to ya girlie but this ain't a flu, we ain't just gonna get a vaccine—" Merle quipped but Daryl kicked him under the table. Daryl agreed with him, remembering the decaying corpse that had to be shot 4 times before it stopped moving. He didn't think this was something that there would be a cure for but he also didn't want to take away their last shred of hope.

"That's a good idea, Maggie" Beth said, looking happy that there was a plan forming.

"I will take the truck into town tomorrow. One of you boys will come with me?" Hershel said, finally snapping out of his daze.

"My buddy owns that gun shop on 3rd street. I know where he keeps all the keys so I can get us in and out quicker than a junkie takin' his first bump in the mornin'." Merle responded.

Maggie rolled her eyes at him but nodded. After seeing the walking corpses she knew they would need as many bullets as they could get.

"I'm coming too, Daddy. Don't know what we'll find out there…" Maggie's voice trailed off and Daryl knew that she was remembering her brother's reanimated form as he tore into her stepmother's flesh.

"Why don't we all go?" suggested Beth, not wanting to be separated from the remaining two members of her family.

Daryl frowned; he didn't like to think of this angelic girl out there with those monsters or in the city where Martial Law was in effect.

Both Hershel and Maggie shook their heads adamantly.

"All five of us won't fit in the car, Bethy…" said Maggie tentatively. Daryl knew that this was just an excuse, one to appease Beth without hurting her feelings, but he agreed with their decision to leave Beth behind.

Looking at Beth's face, he could tell she knew that they didn't think she was tough enough to go on the run into town. But she also knew it was a waste of time to try to argue with her father and Maggie—all the Greenes were stubborn. She looked defeated as she nodded.

"Daryl, you'll stay with her on the farm?" Daryl knew that Hershel did not ask this question lightly. It was a simple question but the old man's serious face displayed the significance behind it. Hershel was asking if Daryl would protect and care for his youngest daughter for the second time since they met.

Daryl nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly under the weight of this new responsibility. No one had ever depended on him or trusted him like this. Most people learned his last name and immediately wrote him off as bad news or just looked his ragged appearance and assumed he was a worthless redneck. And until the Greene family had showed this faith in him… Daryl had believed he was worthless too.

They had a small ceremony outside that night. Hershel read bible passages over the four graves as Maggie and Beth clung to each other. At one point, Beth reached out and grabbed his hand for just a moment. Daryl felt himself freeze, he was not used to this kind of intimate gesture. She quickly dropped it before everyone went into the house to go to bed—Daryl in Shawn's room and Merle in the guest room.

The next morning Merle, Hershel and Maggie piled into the blue pickup truck, each with a gun in hand, and drove off to town. Beth had hugged each of them, even an awkward side-hug for Merle, but she didn't say goodbye.

"I hate goodbyes," Beth said watching the truck disappear into the tree line.

"Me too," he said gruffly, and Daryl had an overwhelming urge to hug her, but he suppressed it. He was there to protect her, not to find excuses to embrace her.

They tried to busy themselves in the house that morning. Beth did laundry and cooked them lunch. Daryl tried to get more information about the outbreak—but all the TV channels were down, the phone lines were busy and the radio only emitted static.

The archer and the young woman sat on the porch, eating lunch in a comfortable silence. He liked that Beth didn't feel the need to constantly fill the silences with idle chatter.

Suddenly, she set her half-eaten plate of food down and stood up, looking down at him with a determined look in her blue eyes. "You need to teach me how to fight, how to defend myself and how to really use a gun," she seemed to realize how demanding she was being and she blushed scarlet. "I know they think I'm weak, that's why they wouldn't let me go on the run. I'm scared… and I don't want to be defenseless. Please, Daryl."

His resolve faltered when she sighed his name in the softest, sweetest voice.

"Alright, girl. No need to beg, I'll teach ya." Daryl joked, shaking his head to try and clear it.

She jumped up and headed out into the grassy patch behind their house.

"Right now?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, when pigs fly," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He fought the smile playing on his lips as he set his own plate down and sauntered over to where she stood on the grass. Daryl didn't know how to teach someone to fight, he never really learned, it was just something he always knew how to do. He decided he would start with teaching her to throw a punch. He demonstrated it, told her how to hold her wrist and make sure her thumb was always on the outside of her fist. When she threw a punch it was clumsy and it only came from her arm.

"You gotta put your whole body behind it or you won't have enough power to hurt anyone," he chuckled slightly at how endearing she was when she was trying to be ferocious, like a kitten trying to roar. He immediately felt guilty for thinking this—he needed to be focusing on teaching her, not thinking about how cute she was or much he wanted to brush her soft blonde hair back out of her face where it had fallen from her ponytail.

She tried a few more times, punching at his hands that he held up as targets, but the punches were uncoordinated and didn't even jostle him. "Why don't you show me instead of just standin' there laughin' at me," she looked exasperated.

Daryl walked around behind her and gently grabbed her wrists, holding them up at her face in a fighting stance. The back of her body was pulled flush against his chest and his heart began pounding so hard he thought it would bruise the inside of his ribcage. Beth was so close that his head began to swim again, his nose filled with the sweet smell of vanilla and peaches again, and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms like that until the sun came back up. Daryl glanced down at the side of her face and he could see a faint blush creeping over her cheeks. He wondered if she was equally affected by his proximity.

He mentally shook these thoughts away and went back teaching her how to put her whole body behind her swing. As soon as Beth got the idea, he immediately released her, not trusting himself near the little blonde for a second longer. Without Beth pressed against him his breathing steadied, but he felt empty, like he was suddenly missing a vital organ.

The day went on and he tried to teach her everything he could, keeping his crossbow nearby in the grass in case one anyone, or anything, wandered up to the house. He showed her how to get out of a chokehold, how to disassemble and reassemble a gun and some other basic self-defense moves. Each time her hands brushed his or they got intimately close when grappling, Daryl felt his breathing hitch in his chest. He felt like a damn teenager, getting distracted by a girl.

The sun finally set, sinking beneath the horizon and they stopped their lessons. Daryl noticed that Beth kept glancing down the road, where the blue truck had disappeared that morning. Her glances had gotten more frequent and more worried throughout the day.

"Com' on. Let's go inside and get somethin' to eat." He placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her back to the house. She was still distracted by the absence of her sister and father and he wished that he knew what to do to make her feel better. "Ya did good today and you'll get better. I'll keep trainin' ya… if ya want," he said as they walked into the kitchen.

She beamed up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'd like that," she replied.

Just as they sat down at the table to eat, they saw headlights shining through the yard.

"They're back!" she squealed, jumping so quickly from her chair that it toppled over.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and followed her outside. He saw the blue truck and he let out a sigh of relief. He could tell that the back was full of boxes of food and pallets of water bottles.

But that's when two other cars came into view behind them.

.

this chapter submitted by juliedean


	8. Chapter 8

"Beth wait!" Daryl ran after the blonde, quickly grabbing her arm and tucking her behind him as all three vehicles pulled to a stop in front of the house. Maggie, Merle and Hershel all hopped out of their vehicle quickly, looking back to the two new cars that sat idling. Hershel waved for the occupants to pile on out as he moved towards Beth and Daryl.

"The hell's this?" Daryl grunted out to Merle as he stomped across the front yard.

"Couldn't talk tha old man out 'f it." Merle growled. "Jus' openin' up the doors fer everyone."

"Well...it's not like he's real particular about who he brings around here is he?" Maggie smiled as she moved to the new people who seemed just as nervous as Daryl was.

Eight new people to add to their merry band. Four men, two women and two children. The two women kept the children tucked behind them, much like Daryl was doing for Beth, as they moved towards the grouchy redneck and tiny blonde.

"Rick Grimes... I'd like you to meet my youngest, Beth. This is Daryl, Merle's brother."

"Nice to meet you both." Beth moved out from behind Daryl carefully and smiled at the friendly older man. "This is my wife Lori, our son Carl." He pointed to the striking dark haired woman and the young boy who she had tucked into her side.

"Nice to meet you both." Beth grinned widely.

"I'm Carol, this is Sophia." The second woman with short gray hair came up with a warm smile. "That's T-Dog back there and Glenn." She pointed to both men standing behind her. Beth tried not to giggle at the fact that the younger man couldn't keep his eyes off Maggie. He looked like he was seeing the sunrise for the first time.

"And I'm Shane." The big burly man cut right to the front grabbing Beth's hand and holding it gently between his own. "But you can call me whatever you'd like." Beth pulled her hand back from his as she tried to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"Great." Daryl scoffed pulling her back away from Shane and moving her towards her father and sister. "I'll jus' call ya douchebag then." Beth tried her best to control her laughter as Maggie steered her into the house to get started on making some food for the guests.

"Luckily I found Shane with Lori and Carl right outside Atlanta." Rick smiled at his wife and son as he continued to tell the story of how he searched for them after waking up from a coma. Beth found the whole thing really romantic, a man searching far and wide to find his family, it was like something out of a movie.

"Everybody done here?" Beth looked around at all the empty plates and smiling faces. They all signaled their full bellies with quiet 'mhmm's' and nods. "Great..." She moved to start gathering plates "I'll go ahead and get started on the dishes." Beth moved around the room quickly listening to the quiet 'Thank you's" and compliments on her cooking, but when she came to Shane she found herself more uncomfortable than she thought she would. She couldn't describe the feeling, but it was a strong one and it was telling her to stay far away from Shane and his leering smile.

She moved quickly to the kitchen sink filling it with well water as she scrubbed furiously at the plates. She heard someone clear their throat behind her causing her to gasp and drop the plate in the sink. Shane was standing there staring at her.

"Can I… Can I help you?" She stammered out slowly. He didn't say anything to her, just moved closer with slow deliberate steps. "Is there something you needed?" Her palms grew sweaty as she gripped the counter behind her, pushing herself as far away from him as she could.

"'S a nice home ya got here." He looked around running his finger across the cabinets before taking a couple steps closer to her. Beth's eyes scanned the room looking for an exit. Her heart raced as he stood in front of her his hand tracing a line up her arm.

"Shane!" Mr. Grimes called from the dining room. His head whipped around to see where the noise was coming from before turning back around to smile at Beth. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'll talk to ya later Beth." He whispered out softly before turning and heading back towards the rest of the group. Once he was out of sight Beth grabbed her chest as she sunk to the floor. Her breathing grew staggered as she tried to stop the thick warm tears that ran down her cheek. Silent heavy sobs racked her body. That's how Daryl found her.

"Beth..." His voice was quiet as he moved towards her, arms raised slightly showing he had nothing. "Beth, tha hell happened?" He dropped down in front of her leaning forward slowly.

"Shane... Shane came in here." She said in between her ragged breaths.

"He touch ya?!" Daryl's voice raised slightly. "What'd he do to ya Beth?"

"Nothing... I just… he makes me uncomfortable." Beth's voice was shaky as she rose to her feet with Daryl's assistance. "How long are they staying here?"

"Don't know really... yer dad seems ta like Rick and his family... He may want them to stay." Daryl's voice was heavy as he thought. Beth was calming down now, but he could still see the look of fear in her eyes. Before he even realized what he was doing he raised his hand and ran it down her hair. "Jus' stay away from him..." He said softly as his eyes traveled down to her lips. They stood like that for a few seconds, maybe a minute, but it felt like hours. Daryl's brain tried to process the pounding of his heart as Beth's eyes met his and she smiled gently.

"Ahem." Beth and Daryl both jumped and moved back away from each other before turning to see Maggie standing there a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

"Remember what I said Beth." Daryl muttered just loud enough for her to hear before he stomped out of the room.

"Beth..." Maggie tried her best to hold in her laughter. "Oh little sister... we have some things to discuss."

"Shut up Maggie." Beth groaned out.

"Kinda makes me upset that we don't have a freezer for ice cream." Maggie's stupid smirk was just getting on Beth's nerves.

"I said Shut up." Beth growled out loudly before she stomped out of the kitchen towards her bedroom.

The house was quiet and dark. Everyone had been asleep for several hours, well everyone except for Beth and Maggie, who Daryl could hear giggling in Beth's bedroom, all the way from the front porch. Daryl's eyes scanned the front yard and surrounding fields carefully as he moved across the porch. Turning the corner of the wraparound porch he spotted Shane sitting on one of the few chairs that lined it.

"Nice night." Shane muttered out as he saw Daryl.

"Was." Daryl mumbled before moving away from him.

"Ya got a problem redneck?!" Shane growled out as he pushed himself from his seat. Daryl took him in slowly. He had known men like Shane all his life. He relied on his broad shoulders and macho man attitude to scare most people away. Daryl wasn't most people, he wasn't buying into his act.

"Yea... 's matter a fact I do... Ya need ta stay away from Beth." Daryl moved closer to him, showing Shane that he was calling his bluff. "Ya don't talk ta her, ya don't look at her, ya don't even think about her. Understood?" Shane started laughing mockingly at him.

"That's cute... ya think ya got a shot with the little cutie. Hilarious." Shane shook with laughter. "Tell ya what redneck... when I'm done with her, ya can have my sloppy seconds." Daryl couldn't stop himself. His arm drew back quickly before it connected with Shane's eye. The larger man sat on the rough wood of the porch staring up at him in complete shock.

"Ya best be leavin' Beth alone." Daryl growled out as he dropped to squat in front of Shane. "'S my only word on the matter."

.

this chapter submitted by jaimek45


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning – This chapter contains the threat of aggressive, non-consensual sex.**

Daryl woke up from a restless sleep with sweat dripping off of his face. He looked at the small watch sitting by the pile of blankets in his tent. It was only 5:00 a.m. The thought of walking in and finding Beth cowering and shaking in tears on the floor had been the only thought on his mind all night. His heart shattered into pieces seeing a young woman who normally was so happy and full of life broken in a matter of minutes. He felt the strongest urge to protect her. To wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok, and then to go find Shane and give him the beating he deserved.

At 6:30, after laying there pondering what he was to do with the whole Shane situation for an hour and a half, he decided it would be best if he went out hunting. Normally a good hunt in the woods calmed his nerves and temper when he was on edge. Daryl got up and put his boots on and grabbed his crossbow. Merle was snoring loudly on the other side of the tent on his own pile of blankets.

Daryl kicked the mattress.

"Watcha want?" Merle yawned, still half asleep.

"I'm going hunting. Be back soon."

Merle grunted his response and was snoring again before Daryl even made it out of the door.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Anyone seen Daryl?" Beth asked as she walked into the kitchen a little after noon. She hadn't seen him all morning and was getting a little worried.

"No, he didn't come in for breakfast this morning." Rick said looking from person to person for confirmation. "Maybe you should go ask Merle?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Beth said as she headed towards the door.

"I'll go help you look for him." She heard someone say behind her. She turned and looked Shane straight in the face as he got up and started walking towards her.

"I don't need your help." Beth replied as she squared her shoulders and stood her ground. She refused to become a blubbering mess around this man. If they were going to be living in the same house, she needed to let him know she was in no way and never would be interested.

Shane grinned. "Suit yourself sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart and you would do best to remember that." Beth said, the venom dripping in her voice.

Shane nodded and headed back to the kitchen table where several questioning eyes looked at him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Stupid piece of crap ain't worth the dirt it's sitting on." Merle mumbled under his breath as he tinkered with something on his motorcycle.

Beth was worried about disturbing him while he was so frustrated. She had only known Merle a short while, but knew that he was a bomb ready to explode at any time. "Hey, sorry to bother you." she said as she walked over to Merle.

He looked at her.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Daryl was."

"Probably hiding in to woods rubbing one out for you princess." Merle said as he went back to work.

Beth rolled her eyes. No matter how many times Hershel offered to let the men come in the house, Daryl refused. She understood though. It was crowded in the house with the new group staying there.

"Well when you see him, tell him I was looking for him."

"I ain't your messenger boy or his babysitter. Tell him yourself." Merle answered as he kicked the motorcycle to the ground.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Beth was lying on her bed reading a book. It had been another two hours and Daryl had still not been seen. Beth was really worried now. She was trying to relax though and not get so worked up over him. Why was she so distraught anyways? It's not like she really had known Daryl long. He was just some man who brought a hurt dog to her home. He felt obligated to look out for her because her daddy had asked him too. Plus, he was a grown man who knew how to defend himself. He'd be ok. Unless he was surrounded by a group of walkers and couldn't get away. What if she was lying here reading while Daryl was being torn to shreds?

She suddenly jerked up and chucked her book across the room. Her nerves were getting the best of her today. She had to find something else to distract her until he got back. Jumping out of bed, she headed towards the door. She was about to yank the door open when she heard a small knock.

"Bethy, can I come in?" Her sister asked.

Beth opened the door and was greeted with a giant plate of her mama's homemade chocolate chip cookies and some ice cold lemonade. She breathed in the familiar scent and found herself tearing up. Maggie was the only one who knew her mama's secret recipe.

"I brought you a snack," Maggie said with a smile. "and thought maybe we could have some sister time."

"That sounds perfect." Beth said as she rubbed away the tears that were threatening to flow down her cheeks. She missed her mama so much.

Walking back to Beth's bed, Maggie jumped on it and patted the space beside her. Beth sat down and took one of the cookies that Maggie offered. She bit into it and closed her eyes. The cookie invaded her senses. The soft, chewy texture with the giant chunks of chocolate took Beth back to a simpler time. For a brief moment, everything was perfect and back to normal. Then thoughts of Daryl jerked her back into reality. She looked down at the half eaten cookie and the realization that nothing would ever be the same caused her to sigh. She set the rest of it down.

"What's on your mind?" Maggie asked her little sister.

Beth just shook her head and looked at her knotted finger in her lap. "Just worried about everything. That's all."

Maggie picked up a cookie and crammed the entire thing in her mouth. "I'm sure he's fine." She said with her mouth full. Bits of crumbs falling out with every word. "The Dixon's look like they can handle themselves."

Beth laughed. "Sometimes I think you have been around the barn animals too long Mags."

Maggie laughed and shoved another cookie into her now empty mouth.

"That new guy seems pretty nice. Gary? Or was it Gus?" Beth said.

"Glenn." Maggie corrected.

"That's right, Glenn. He sure seems to be following you around like a puppy."

"He's alright." Maggie said with a sigh. "Not really my type though."

"Not your type? Does your type happen to be a certain older Dixon?" Beth asked with a giggle.

Maggie's face turned beet red. "NO!" She said in defense.

Beth laughed. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Because it's so dang hot!"

"Mmhm, sure Mags."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

After Maggie left, Beth decided to get up and go look for Daryl herself. She couldn't just sit here and wait for his shambling corpse to come traipsing through camp. Her mind was made up.

Beth walked out to the tent where Merle was earlier. She needed some weapons, and she knew he had some. He was nowhere to be seen though. Beth sighed and looked at the motorcycle Merle had been working on earlier. She had always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but never knew anyone who had one, until now. Beth wanted to sit on it. but she was afraid she would knock it over and decided against it.

As she was getting ready to head out without anything, she noticed a wood handle sticking up from the saddle bag of the motorcycle. Beth looked around to make sure no one was watching before she grabbed the handle and lifted out a very old, but very sharp looking hunting knife. The handle was an old dark brown wood with the initials 'R.D.' carved into the side. It was the only thing that she could find to defend herself with, so after an inner battle on whether it would be right or wrong to take it, she put the knife and holder onto her belt and took off into the woods.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

It was eerie in the woods. Growing up as a child, Beth used to be terrified to come out here on her own. She was afraid something dark and evil would pull her into the shadows. Now that there really were things going bump, she was even more frightened. She had to do this though, for Daryl. Beth walked a little further. Hearing a twig snap, she jumped behind the nearest tree and looked around the corner. She was expecting to see a corpse walking around, but what she actually saw made her blood run cold. Shane was standing a few feet from her starring right into her eyes.

"Don't fight me and I'll make sure you enjoy it." he said as he walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms.

Beth shoved Shane away and took off running. She didn't get far though when he tackled her to the ground. Sitting on her waist and pinning her arms.

"Help!" She screamed

"Feisty, aren't you. No one can hear you scream sweetheart, and I'm gonna enjoy this."

His other hand went to his belt. As he was working on removing it with one hand everything went into slow motion. One minute he was on top of her, and the next he was on the ground with a dirty and bloody Daryl on top of him.

Daryl slammed his fist into Shane's nose over and over. Shane hollered in pain before he used his feet to kick Daryl off of him and then tackled him into a tree.

Daryl roared in anger. He grabbed Shane around the neck and wrapped his legs around his body until he had him in a choke hold. Daryl used all of his muscle to squeeze as Shane clawed at his arms and squirmed to get free. After several minutes of fighting, Shane's body finally went limp.

Daryl rolled Shane off of him and walked over to Beth who was frozen in fear. He knelt down in front of her, not wanting to get too close and scare her.

"Beth? Are you ok?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Is he... Is he dead?" She asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"No, he just passed out." Daryl said.

Beth looked at Shane's limp body lying on the ground and then launched herself into Daryl. She buried her face into his shoulder as tears ran down her face.

"Shh...It's ok." He crooned as he stroked her hair and gently rocked her back and forth.

"I was so worried about you." She said.

"It's ok now. You're safe. I'm safe. We're ok." He said in a reassuring voice as he tried to console her.

Daryl's heart was so full. How could this beautiful woman care more about what happened to him then she did herself? How could he be the first thing on her mind after such a traumatic ordeal?

After a few minutes, the tears that Beth had been crying were dried on her face. She decided it was finally time to get up and stop embarrassing herself by hugging on this man and making him feel uncomfortable.

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. "Sorry." She mumbled not making eye contact.

"Don't ever be sorry for that." He said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Beth smiled and looked Daryl in the eyes. That's when she noticed Shane getting off of the ground and charging at Daryl full speed, knife in hand.

She didn't have much time to react. Beth shoved Daryl out of the way as Shane started to plunge the knife into his back.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

There was a gun shot, and Shane hit the ground. Daryl grabbed Beth and shoved her behind his body. Beth peeked out from around Daryl and saw Rick standing there, gun in hand.

"Looked like you could use some help." Rick said in a shaky voice.

Daryl nodded his approval at Rick before turning and looking at Beth. "Why did you do that?" He asked, studying her face.

"I don't know." She said looking down at her hands. "My first thought was to get you out of the way." She finally admitted.

Daryl put his finger under Beth's chin and made her look at him. What she saw was something she had never seen on a man's face for her. Admiration. Protectiveness. Desire. And something else she couldn't put her finger on. The combination made something deep inside of Beth's body clench in anticipation of something that she had never wanted before, but she did now.

Rick cleared his throat causing both Daryl and Beth to jump.

"Thank you Rick." Beth said walking over to him and smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Daryl said.

Rick nodded. "He was my best friend and my partner for years. He was a good man before..." He trailed off.

"I'm so sorry Rick." Beth said

"No, it needed to be done. He deserved what he got. Even though the world has turned to crap, we promised to protect the innocent when we became officers. That hasn't changed for me."

"What should we do with him?" Daryl asked as he glanced at Shane's body.

"Leave him here." Rick said as he walked back in the direction of the farm.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Rick, Daryl and Beth where almost back to camp when they heard tree limbs crunching and the sounds of faint moans.

"Walkers." Daryl said quietly as he put his finger to his lips and walked towards the sound, knife in hand.

Rick followed with his gun, followed by Beth and the knife she took from Merle.

When they got closer, Daryl held up his fingers, counting down from three. On one the three jumped out from behind the tree to find Maggie and Merle in a compromising situation.

"Maggie?" Beth said in surprise.

Maggie jumped away and covered herself. "Beth, it's not what you think."

"Oh sweet tits, she knows exactly what we were doing behind here. Probably got some herself."

"Shut. Up." Maggie said as she rolled her eyes and stomped back towards the farm.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Merle asked as he pointed at the knife Beth was holding.

She gulped. "I'm sorry. I took it when I went looking for Daryl. I was worried."

Beth held the knife out to Merle. He stared at it. "Keep it."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Who's R.D.?"

"Roy Dixon." Daryl said. "My grandfather."

.

this chapter submitted by DarylDixonsWife


	10. Chapter 10

When they came back to the house, Beth murmured "I have to talk to my father."

What about?" Asked Maggie.

Daryl grumbled, "Want me to go with you?"

"No," Beth said. "I think it's better if I tell him and Maggie on my own. But… thanks." She smiled a little bit, but it didn't reach her eyes. Daryl could see her hands were still trembling. Maggie had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she didn't. Beth mostly seemed to need her support so she caught her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'll talk to the others" said Rick.

Beth nodded and entered in the house with Maggie.

Rick started to follow them but Daryl stopped him. "You can't say… it was her. They'll look at her weird and she don't need that."

Rick raised an eyebrow. Saying, "I was a cop before the ...apocalypse. I don't really know what to call this. What's important is I know how to deal with this kind of situation. Tomorrow we'll come back and burn his body. It could attract walkers."

When they entered in the house, Merle told Daryl, "The old man's knife? Really?"

Daryl answered, "Now's not the time, Merle." He knew Merle wouldn't let it go, but right now he needed to calm down. When he saw that piece of shit attacking Beth, he saw red. Seeing her crying, so vulnerable and delicate. If he could, he'd bring Shane back just so he could kill him again. Slowly, painfully.

Rick called everyone, except Carl, together in the kitchenl.

"Where's Shane?" Lori asked.

Rick waited a few seconds before answering. "Shane attacked one of Hershel's daughters, tried to rape her. He added, "I had to kill him."

Everyone stood silently. They couldn't believe it. Hershel saved their life by welcoming them at the farm, and Shane thanked him by attacking one of his daughters.

After a few seconds, Glenn said. "Scumbag. That kind of guy doesn't deserve any pity."

"For once I actually agree with Bruce Lee," said Merle.

Glenn protested, "He's Chinese! I'm Korean."

Merle said. "Whatever, I agree with Kim Jong-Il."

"I preferred Bruce Lee," Glenn sighed.

"Don't be a diva," answered Merle. "Tomorrow, we're gonna' deal with the body."

Rick lowered his head and Lori linked her arm around his neck, while the group returned to their previous activities. Before leaving Daryl heard Rick say "I don't know how Hershel is going to handle this. He might consider me responsible. I mean, we brought Shane to the farm!"

"You didn't know," Lori protested.

Rick sighed, "I should have. He was my best friend. But, I didn't know he could do that. Now, we have to tell Carl."

Slowly, Daryl went back out on the porch, taking a quick look up the stairs. Beth and her family were probably in her father's room. From here he couldn't hear anything.

Sitting on the porch, he felt incredibly stupid. Now that she was safe, she certainly didn't need him. But he still felt like he should be with her, to protect her, reassure her. He hadn't felt the need to protect a woman since… his own mother. When he was a kid, he always tried to protect her from his dad. Now that felt like another life. With a heavy sigh, he lit a cigarette.

"Hey, you got one for ol' Merle?"

Daryl gave him one.

"Soooo…the old man's knife?" Merle said.

"None of your business." Daryl said.

"Don't be such a prude, Darleena! You always had a soft spot for blondes." Chuckled Merle.

Daryl sighed. It was going to be a long night. Merle wouldn't let that go, he was like a dog with a bone. "It's just for safety."

Merle grinned. "Safety my ass! Come on! Admit you got your eyes on her. Honestly, I can understand why. A little too sweet for me, you know. But still, she ain't bad. Now, her sister's a real spitfire. Trust me, she might be… interesting. And you know what people say about quiet ones…"

"Shut up, Merle!" Daryl said.

Merle started to laugh. "Ooooh, sweet Darleena defends her little girlfriend."

Sometimes, Daryl felt like Merle's brain stopped developing during high school. The most efficient way to deal with him was to ignore him until he got bored by his own game. Just like a kid, he was always looking for attention. Daryl heard steps on the stairs behind him and looked back. Maggie was coming down and her eyes reflected anger and pain.

"Thanks Daryl, for saving my sister today."

Daryl said. "Anyone would have done the same."

Maggie looked skeptical but didn't say anything for a moment. Then, looking at his cigarette she asked. "Can I have one?"

Daryl gave her one and said. "Didn't knew you smoked"

With a humorless smile, Maggie said. "I stopped."

They smoked in silence. For once, even Merle seemed to understand both Daryl and Maggie needed some silence pretty badly. After a few minutes, Maggie went back into the house after announcing that since Daryl and Rick had saved his daughter, her father was letting them stay. Daryl felt a little relieved, knowing he would still have a roof over his head the next day. But he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. If he had been a different person, he probably would have gone to see Beth. He would have found the right words her to comfort her.

During his life he had never felt the need to communicate with people any more than necessary. But tonight was different. He heard Maggie and Merle leaving, but he didn't care. He remained out on the porch, even though his cigarette was finished. He didn't know how long he had been out there when he heard light footsteps behind him.

Beth was standing behind him, wearing an old Black Sabbath T-shirt which must have belonged to her brother and tiny blue shorts which highlighted her beautiful legs. "My brother was a fan, especially of Dio. He used to listen to the album for hours, turned up really loud. When he learned that Dio sang "Love is all", he almost had a heart attack. It was so funny."

Looking up at the sky, she sat next to him on the swing. The moon illuminating her pale face.

Daryl said. "The song with the singing frog?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

Daryl grimaced. "Honestly, the video of that song is the scariest thing I ever saw."

She didn't seem to believe him. "We're in the middle of the apocalypse and you think that the scariest thing ever is the "Love is all" video?"

Daryl said. "Seriously, I'd rather fight a whole herd of walkers than see that again."

She laughed a little bit. It wasn't her usual laugh. She sounded a little bit broken, but it was better than nothing. After a few seconds of silence, she added, "I couldn't stay in my room. It felt like I couldn't breathe up there anymore."

Daryl said "Stay here as long as you want." Well done Dixon, real champion, regular Don Juan. She's in her OWN house, why wouldn't she feel free to stay where she wants.

But, smiling at him, Beth didn't seem to mind. They didn't need to say anything else. The silence between them was comfortable. After a few seconds, he felt a weight on his left side. She'd fallen asleep leaning against him, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her. She looked so peaceful. Daryl slowly took off his vest, and covered her legs with it. He didn't mind staying here all night, as long as she was sleeping peacefully.

.

this chapter submitted by Hiiri25


	11. Chapter 11

Beth woke the next morning, back in her own room. No recollection of how or when she came up here. The last thing she remembered, she was sitting on the front porch with Daryl. And how he mumbled for her to stay as long as she liked. She would never forget the way his eyes darted shyly to the ground then back up at hers. As if there were a chance she would refuse. She wished she could wipe the doubt clear from his deep blue eyes. To let him know somehow that she felt the same. She relished in the fact that neither felt the need to talk, just being around each other was enough. And it was. She felt safer than she has ever felt right next to him. He had saved her out there. That was one thing for certain.

She trembled at what would have happened if he hadn't shown up. Blinking away the nightmare of Shane pinning her to the ground. She took a deep breath. He would never touch her again. He was dead. Realization dawned on her and it rose goose bumps. It wasn't the fact that he was dead that bothered her. It was the fact that she felt no remorse. A man was murdered right in front of her, and she felt nothing. Shane was a horrible person. But hadn't her parents raised her to believe all life was precious? Especially now, when the dead roamed the Earth. Rubbing the goose bumps down on her arms she took a deep shaky breath.

Sitting up Daryl's winged vest collected in her lap. Her heart skipping a beat as she picked up the worn leather. The edges of the wings had frayed from obvious wear, but it was clearly taken care of. Tracing the stitching with her finger she smiled, vaguely recalling him scooping her up and carrying her to her room. His warm lips pressed against her forehead. She blushed at the thought of him in her room. More so for the fact that she wished he hadn't left.

Beth smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the material. Thinking back she could honestly say she had never seen him without it. And for him to cover her with it? That had to mean something. The very thought caused that swelling in her chest to return. She knew that Daryl wasn't one for words, and this gesture meant more than any words could possibly say. Smiling to herself once more, she inhaled his masculine scent. Everything about him screamed man. She wasn't sure if it was the leather, stale cigarette smoke or the earthiness. But she found it absolutely delicious.

Slowly standing up, she stretched her limbs. Inhaling the mouthwatering aroma of bacon and eggs. Fresh food was one of the many perks of living on a farm. Her stomach rumbled loud as she pulled on her jean shorts. Glancing over at the knife on her dresser. Carefully fastening it to her belt she smiled at her refection in the mirror. Daddy would disprove but it made her feel like a badass.

She quickly fixed her pony tail and picked up Daryl's vest. He was probably wanting it back. Hugging it tight against her chest she walked down the stairs to find everyone enjoying their breakfast.

"Here Bethie I made you a plate!" Maggie said placing her breakfast next to Lori at the table.

"Thank you, Mags." She stood on her tip toes as she scanned the room. Daryl was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? Her eyes soon found Merle's. He was leaning casually against the door frame, his plate in his hands. She saw him nod slightly towards the front porch, before he turned his attention back to Maggie. Mouthing a quick thank you, she smiled. She wasn't sure what all was going on between him and her sister, but something sure was. The way Maggie blushed when he caught her eyes made that for certain. "I'll be right back okay?" Beth said lifting Daryl' vest up slightly, to explain. Her sister sent her a wide toothy grin before winking. She couldn't help but return her grin. Everything about that redneck made her giddy.

Stepping out onto the porch she breathed in the crisp morning air. It was going to be another beautiful day. Not a cloud to be seen. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she spotted him over by his tent, tinkering with something on his bike. The dew covered her bare feet as she ran toward him. Doing her best to tame the butterflies she felt swarming her stomach, she took a deep breath.

"Mornin'," she said hugging his vest tight to her chest. She tried not to notice the way his biceps flexed as he tightened the bolt. Or how the sun reflected off the sheen of sweat that collected there. Biting her lip she took in the rest of his form. But her eyes betrayed her. Her body responding in ways she'd never experienced. The warmth that spread through her like a wildfire did nothing but make matters worse.

"See anything you like?" He teased, feeling her eyes burning him up. Smiling at her over his shoulder, he caught sight of the blush that claimed her checks. Caught!

"I was- just returning this." Beth said simply. Trying not to let on to how hot and bothered she actually was. She had never felt this way about anyone. And it excited yet confused her all the same. "Also- I just wanted to say thanks. For everything Daryl." She added trying to regain her nerve.

"S'is nothin'," he mumbled, standing up wiping his hands on the bandana he kept in his back pocket. He tried to keep the vision of Shane pinning her down out of mind for it only made his blood boil more. Taking a good look at her he tried to remember how to breathe. Her big blue eyes filled with adoration, trust and was that, desire? The thought stopped him in his tracks.

"It's not nothin. If you hadn't shown up, he could've…"

"Beth I'd never let anythin hurt you." Daryl whispered roughly. Taking a step closer. He reached his hand out to touch her arm but stopped mid-way. Well shit. He wasn't good at this whole comforting thing. But she made him want to try. If he was being completely honest, thoughts of what would have happened had haunted him all night. Looking back down into her deep blue eyes, he was unsure of how she would respond. But what he found there removed any uncertainties. He slowly cupped her cheek in his large hand "I mean it."

"I know," she whispered softly loosing herself in his eyes. And she did know that, with every bit of her being. Her eyes traveled down to his lips. She couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against hers. Blinking that thought away she bit her lip. And looked back up into his eyes, they were staring back at her. His thumb traced the line of her jaw, as he slowly inched his face closer to hers. She wasn't sure how long they were standing there like that and she never wanted it to end.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away and made her way back to the house. Knowing that if she dallied any longer her father would send Maggie out to find her. And she wasn't ready to face that just yet. Reaching the house, Beth brought her guitar out onto the porch. Seeing Daryl making his way towards the house, she started strumming her guitar and singing Dustin Lynches "Cowboys and Angels."

_"There's a want and there's a need, there's a history between._

_Guys like him and girls like me Cowgirls and Angels._

_He's got boots and I've got wings! He's hell on wheels and I'm heavens glee, _

_I'd live for him and he'd die for me! _

_Cowboys and Angels._

_We ride side by side. A cloud of dust and a ray of light, _

_His touch is my temptation my kiss is his salvation, I'm sweet he's wild we're dangerous. Cowboys and Angels_

_Not sure why his path crossed mine. Accident or grand design _

_Oh maybe God just kinda likes Cowboys and Angels!"_

Finishing the song, our eyes met across the grass, and I could tell that Daryl knew it was about me and him.

"Bethie!" Maggie yelled impatiently from the kitchen.

Snapping her out of her trance, "I'll be right there," Beth yelled back over her shoulder. Peeking a glance back at Daryl she found his eyes still on her. Already back in his vest. She threw him a smile before standing to disappear into the house.

"Daddy, Beth and I are going ridding." she heard Maggie say as she kissed their father on the check.

"Just be careful you two." he replied his brows knitting together. Worry plastered on his tired face. "Do you have-"

"I've got my gun Daddy." Maggie interrupted turning to smile at her sister as she walked in.

"Very well." he sighed in defeat. Beth walked over and hugged him.

"We will be back before you know it." Beth said. Herschel just nodded and patted her arm.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Rick butted in, over hearing their conversation.

"Nah we can handle ourselves. Thanks for the offer though." Maggie through over she shoulder as she all but dragged Beth out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Beth laughed, as they saddled up their horses. Nervous Nellie nuzzled her nose against Beth's check as she waited for her sister to finish. Maggie's face turned bright red as she looked up at her. Beth smiled teasingly, "Does this have to do with the older Dixon brother?" She all but stuck her tongue out.

"Stop." Her older sister hissed as she climbed up on her horse. Beth rolled her eyes, doing her best not to laugh. It was painfully obvious to almost everybody in their home, something was up. Not pushing the subject, she followed close behind her.

The ride was quiet as Nellie followed Maggie's horse. They hadn't been out this way in years, and Beth couldn't help but smile as they turned down the familiar path that led to their pond. They had all shared so many memories down here. She met Maggie's smile as they hopped off their horses, letting them graze.

"So what's really going on with you and Merle?" She asked looking up at Maggie, who was fighting a grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied looping her arm through Beth's as they descended to the water. Her face turning every shade of crimson.

"Yeah okay," Beth mocked. "I've seen the way you guys look at each other. I know you said you to were messin' around but it looks like more than that."

"I'm not sure Bethie! It's so complicated. He drives me absolutely nuts, but then when we are alone—he's different." Maggie said with a shrug.

"Different?" Beth kidded, fake disbelief coating her words. Smiling as they sat down on the bank.

"What about you and Daryl." Maggie asked, quick to change the subject.

Beth couldn't hide her smile, "I really like him. A lot." she admitted shyly. "He makes me feel things I've never felt before." She thought Maggie's eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"Wait! You've never-," Maggie said covering her mouth with her hand. Beth snorted and shot her a you-should-know-better-face.

"Is that a serious question?" Beth said, more a statement than a question.

"But Jimmy told Otis-,"

"Jimmy lied!" Beth giggled freely. Thinking back to her high school boyfriend. She had cared a lot about him, just not in that way. They were better off as friends.

"Well he told Otis that you guys did it in the barn after the school dance."

"Oh my gosh!" Beth giggled covering her face with her hands, "He touched my bra strap!" She couldn't contain the bubbling laughter that escaped her lips. Maggie's too.

"That makes me feel better anyway. I always just assumed you didn't want to tell me." Maggie smiled shaking her head. "So what all have you done?" She asked laying back in the sun. It was such an odd twist. Normally Maggie was the one spilling every single juicy detail of her sexual partners.

"Jimmy and I made out once." she admitted, slightly embarrassed by her lack of experience with the opposite sex. "He always wanted to do more, but I just didn't see him like that. So I never let anything happen."

"Oh my God!" Maggie giggled.

"It's not funny!" Beth protested, shoving her shoulder playfully.

"No you're right. It's cute!"

It was nearly noon before they returned home. It was nice to just get away with her sister like they used to. Looking to the left she spotted Rick filling a grave. They must have finally retrieved Shane's body. She trembled as a cold chill ran down her spine. They were half way up the stairs when the front door swung open. Glenn rushed out paler than they had ever seen him.

"Hershel needs you, Lori is sick." Was all he managed to get out before stumbling off the porch to throw up. The sisters stole a quick glance at each other before hurrying into the house.

.

chapter submitted by BethylPercabeth and Coffeeandsippycups


	12. Chapter 12

Rick immediately let go of the shovel, with which he had filled the grave moments ago, and ran alongside Glenn, Daryl and Beth into the house. Lori lay on the bed in the Greenes' guest room, her face paler than usual. She always had been thin, but now it seemed like she could break apart any moment. Her eyes were closed and her breath was shallow. Apparently she had fallen asleep. Rick went to her side right away and there were traces of deep concern on his face. Meanwhile, the rest of the group had gathered in the room. Everyone seemed scared and confused.

Carol put her hands on both kids' shoulders and shoved them out of the room. "Sophia, Carl, why don't you go outside? T-Dog knows a really nice game he wants to show you, right T-Dog?" T-Dog understood what she was trying to do and took the boy and the girl outside. As long as nobody knew exactly what was wrong with his mother, Carl should not have to witness everything that was going on right now.

"Lori, darling. Can you hear me? What's wrong with her? She didn't get bit, right?!" Rick's voice got louder with each sentence. Panic started to fill his eyes, as he feared that he could lose his wife once again.

Carol said. "This morning she said that she felt dizzy. I thought it was because of the heat and that she hadn't drunk enough water. Then she got this fever and it got worse and worse. But, I guarantee you that she wasn't bitten. We watched the kids together." Carol tried to calm Rick down a little, but her words had little effect.

"Hershel, what's wrong with her? You're a doctor! Help her, please!" Rick pleaded.

The older man who was sitting on the side of the bed felt Lori's forehead and gave a deep sigh. "I'm a vet and I don't know much more about this virus than you do. She's practically burning up. Right now, all I can do is try to get this fever down. I think it's just a normal flu but I can't tell for sure. What she need is antibiotics and painkillers. I've got some of here but not enough. We need more medicine."

Glenn hesitated a little before he gave his answer. Hershel somehow had an intimidating effect on him. "The city is overrun. You all saw it yourselves. These… things are everywhere."

"There's a veterinarian clinic a few miles out of town. The medicine is the same as what we need. Most people don't know that." Hershel felt Lori's pulse and sighed again. "She is getting weaker with every minute and needs those things as quickly as possible. I can draw a map and make a list of what we need."

Hope seemed to catch fire in Rick's eyes. "I'll go! Just tell me where this place is."

"You should be here. If Lori… well, if it gets worse, you should be here for your boy. I'll go." Daryl's voice was quiet but everyone in the room turned to him.

Rick shook his head vehemently. "She's my wife. I'll…"

"No, Daryl's right. Your son needs you here. I would feel better though if Daryl didn't go on his own. We don't know what's waiting there." Hershel got up and looked for a piece of paper so he could draw a map.

"Bullshit," Daryl snorted. "I'm better on my own. If we show up with a whole group, we'll just attract unwanted attention." Daryl knew the feeling of being alone. He had been on his own his entire life. The whole undead thing frightened him more than he would ever admit, but he didn't want Rick to go. The former sheriff seemed trustworthy and he shouldn't have to lose his family again.

Rick grabbed his still unconscious wife's hand tightly and gave Daryl a thankful nod. The redneck mirrored the gesture and waited for Hershel's instructions.

Merle, who had silently watched the whole situation until now, made a disapproving sound as he stomped out the front door. It was obvious he didn't see eye to eye with his younger brother on this one.

Beth desperately tried to lock eyes with Daryl. She remembered what had happened to her mother, to Patricia, Shawn and Otis. The thought of it still brought tears to her eyes, but she fought them back. They had all been bitten and everyone assumed that this was how the virus spread. But what if it was more complicated than that? What if this disease spread in other ways as well? How bad was the situation in the city? Her stomach turned and she felt her breakfast rise in her throat. Quickly spinning on her heels, she went outside into the garden.

Next to the house she watched as Carl and Sophia played a stupid game of hide and seek with T-Dog. Both the kids laughing out loud. Carl didn't seem aware of what was happening. It was probably better that way. Beth tried to control over her panic and to stop the tears that were starting to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't lose someone else. She barely knew Daryl, but she liked him too much to just let him go and risk his life. There was something about him that fascinated her. He seemed like such a bad boy, and she had always been a good girl. Taking a deep breath, Beth walked over to the horse stable. As she got close, she could hear low voices.

"Listen, what if she's really infected? We don't know shit about this virus! We got no clue how it spreads. She's a damn risk!" Merle tried to keep his voice down but Beth heard everything he said.

"You think I don't know that? You wanna' be the one to tell Rick? She's his wife!" Maggie sounded cold as ice, but Beth knew her too well. She heard the fear in her sister's words.

"I ain't got no problem tellin' him the damn truth. Daryl's stupid enough to put his life on the line for these people. Before all this shit they wouldn't even have looked at him." Merle spit out.

"I don't think that any of that matters now, Merle," Maggie said. Trying to calm him down a little.

"If you think I'm gonna' let Daryl just go there on his own, you're crazy, sweetheart. We shouldn't have even come here. I told him it was a shit idea!" And with that Merle stormed out of the stable, without seeing Beth standing there.

Walking into the barn, Beth saw Maggie was seated on a bale of hay, staring at nothing in particular. Beth took a seat next to her sister and softly laid her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come around eventually."

Maggie scoffed. "Merle can be a real asshole, but right now he's just worried about Daryl. He is his little brother. If it was me and you, I'd be worried, too." Maggie looked at her sister. Since the tragedies on the farm, she seemed to have grown older. But there was still something naive about her. Something fragile. Maggie knew that Beth liked Daryl more than she would admit right now. "But I mean… I thought about it and Daryl doesn't seem like he couldn't take care of himself, you know."

"No, well, I mean yes… I just can't lose him too." Beth stopped as Maggie looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, so there is something going on there!" Maggie gave her little sister a half-hearted smile as Beth simply rolled her eyes.

"I told you I liked him. Plus he protected me from Shane." Beth swallowed hard. Just the thought of it made shivers go down her spine. Quickly she pushed it aside. "Maggie, you've been to the city. How bad is it there? Does he even have a chance?" Beth couldn't stop the tears this time and fear made her voice almost inaudible.

"We didn't make it to the center. But this Glenn guy is right. It's chaos there. People are panicking. And, from what I saw, the military couldn't do anything either." Maggie looked down at her shoes. "All I can think about is Carl. He shouldn't have to lose his mother. We don't know if Lori is infected or not, but we can't just stand there and do nothing. Mama taught us to help others, Bethy. Daryl doesn't have to go alone. I'll go with him. I know which medicine we need."

Beth wiped her wet cheek. "I know. But… you and him? That's your big plan? I'll come with you. I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm not weak."

Maggie sighed. "Remember what Daddy always says. We all have a job to do. You gotta' stay here and help him. He can't do this alone. I'm gonna' ask Merle to come with us. They're both experienced hunters and I know how to handle a gun. We'll be back before you know it."

Beth knew it wouldn't help anyone if she started an argument about it now. Maggie had already made her decision. And Daryl wouldn't change his mind either. She thought of her mother. Her loving mother who had always helped everyone. Annette had taken the Dixon brothers in. Without her approval and love, Daryl probably wouldn't even be at the farm. Beth decided to follow her mother's lead. Even if everything inside her head screamed no, she had to let Daryl, Merle and Maggie go. Lori needed help as soon as possible. They all had jobs to do and this was hers.

.

chapter submitted by SabrinaJosie


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie's boots pounded on the steps as she ran into the house. Hoping like hell Merle and Daryl hadn't left yet. Making her way into the dining room she found them sitting at the table with her father. All their heads bent over a map.

"There's a farm road about five miles up from our front gate. If you take that, it will put you out about a mile or so from the college. Keeps you off the main highway. And hopefully away from those things."

Hershel looked up to meet Maggie's eyes, "I'm going with 'em daddy. I'll show them where it's at."

"The hell you are!" Merle came around the table, "we have no idea what's going on out there. Me and my brother will be fine. Your daddy gave us a list of what he needs."

Toe to toe again, fierce blue meeting fierce blue, "You are not in charge here Merle Dixon," Maggie poked her finger into his chest, "we are all trying to hold it together! So I don't care if you want my help or not. You've got it!"

Speechless, Merle couldn't do much but stand there, mouth hanging open, staring. Maggie didn't break eye contact, but she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. "Maybe she had pushed him too far but she really didn't care. She was going with them.

Merle was the first to break eye contact and look over at Daryl, who just shrugged," Let her come with us. She knows more about these meds than we do."

"Fine," Merle looked back at Maggie, "but if one of them damn things comes after ya, I ain't savin' your ass!" He turned on his heels and stormed away from her. Maggie flinched when she heard the screen door bang shut.

"Well," Hershel cleared his throat, "I guess you can take this then," he handed the list he had written down to his oldest daughter, "it's all the antibiotics I need. Some pain medication. Please, be careful Maggie. Don't do anything stupid. If it's too dangerous, get out of there."

She smiled warmly at her father, "I will daddy." She turned to Daryl, "Let's get going before we lose the light."

Daryl cleared his throat and looked at Hershel, "I won't let anything happen to her."

Hershel patted Daryl on the shoulder, making him flinch. If Hershel noticed, he didn't say anything, "I know you won't son."

As they headed for the door Rick fell into step with Daryl, "Thank you, for doing this. I know you don't know me, or my family..."

Daryl shook his head. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the man. Had a good vibe to him, "It's nothin'. I figure with all the shit going on, we gotta stick together."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. I suppose. Your brother gonna be okay out there? He seems... Off."

Daryl felt his hackles go up. He knew his brother was an ass, but that didn't mean other people could talk shit about him, "He's fine," Daryl barked.

Rick threw up his hands, "Okay man. Didn't mean anything by it."

Rick, Daryl and Hershel made their way to the porch. Merle was leaning over the rail, muttering to himself about damn woman, and staring across the yard at Maggie, who was talking to Beth. Their conversation came to an end when Beth looked up, locking eyes with Daryl. He felt the corner of his mouth pull up as she made her way to him.

"Maggie told me she was going with you. She can get you in and out quick."

Daryl found himself just nodding, not sure what to say. He was in such unfamiliar territory with all this. She was looking at him with those big blue eyes, and he was completely lost. He didn't realize he had reached out for her until he felt her lean into the hand he placed on her cheek.

"Please be careful," her voice was barely above a whisper, so only he could hear her, "I'd really like you back in one piece."

"Can't nobody kill a Dixon but another Dixon," he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"In that case, bring your brother back in one piece too," she smiled at him, but he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, "and my sister."

He nodded, "Mmmhmm."

Beth knew that was as close to a promise as she was going to get.

"Let's get going baby brother," Merle pushed Daryl in the shoulder as he walked by.

Before he could think better of it, Daryl leaned in and pressed his lips to Beth's forehead. She looked up at him, a blinding smile crossing her face. God she was beautiful. He quickly pulled his hand away and grabbed the strap of his crossbow, "we should be back tonight," he nodded at Rick and Hershel before walking off with Merle and Maggie.

Just then, Carol came banging out the screen door," Hershel come quick!"

Rick's head shot up, "What is it?"

"It's Lori. She's convulsing!"

Rick and Beth were right behind Hershel as he made his way to the bed Lori was in. Her whole body was shaking and thrashing. Hershel looked at Rick as he reached for his wife, "The only thing we can do is hold her down. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself until it passes. We need to get this fever down, or she's not gonna make it," he looked at Beth. "I need you to run the bathtub full of cool water. Not cold, we don't want to bring her down too fast."

Beth went to the bathroom as Rick looked on helplessly as Lori's body slowly started to still. He looked at Hershel, "What's happening to her?"

"When the body temperature gets too high it can cause seizures. It won't cause any permanent damage, but it's still traumatic for the body."

Lori's body finally stilled. Hershel stood up, "Rick I need you to carry her into the bathroom and put her in the bathtub. The water should help bring the fever down."

Rick did as he was told and sunk to his knees next to Lori. He brushed the hair away from her face, "Come on sweetheart. I need you to stay with me. "

Hershel leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching. He wished he could give Rick something more than a let's wait and see. But he was out of his element with this. In a matter of days his whole world had been turned upside down. He didn't know what to make of all this. They weren't getting anymore news reports about what was going on. The only thing they knew was that these things didn't stop until you killed them

"Hershel... Hershel!" Rick's voice pulled Hershel out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw Lori's eyes fluttering open. He leaned down against the tub. Pushing a hand against her forehead, "the fever seems to have come down a bit, but we're still not out of the woods." He looked at Lori, "can you tell me what happened?"

"I was sitting with Carol, we were watching the kids. I think I passed out. I haven't felt good the last few days. But with everything going on, I really didn't have time to think about it." She looked down and then at Rick, "Why am I in the bathtub?"

Rick took her hand in his, "You have a fever. It got too high and caused you to have a seizure. We put you in here to cool you down."

Hershel looked at her, "I'd like you stay in for a bit longer. Daryl and his brother and Maggie went out to get some antibiotics and some pain reliever. I don't have any other way to keep your fever down right now."

Lori nodded, "If you think that's best," she looked at Rick. "Where's Carl?"

"He's outside with Sophia and T-Dog. We didn't want him to see you like this."

Lori leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes. Rick stood up and stepped out of the room with Hershel.

"We'll keep her in there as long as we can. Hopefully they make it back soon."

Rick nodded his head. "What do you make of all this?"

Hershel shrugged. "I don't really know. The news said something about a virus and wide spread panic. There were reports of cannibalism and then our friend Patricia bit our son Shawn." Hershel bowed his head, "and then Shawn bit his mother. And our friend Otis... I think Patricia got to him too. I thought they were just sick..."

Rick looked at the older man. He'd lost half his family. "I'm sorry to hear that. How do you know Daryl and Merle?"

"They showed up with a dog that had been shot. That was the day we saw the first news report. Merle kept wanting to leave but his brother got him to stay. Glad they did. Not sure we could have handled things if they weren't here."

Rick nodded his head. "I was a sheriff in a small town outside Atlanta. I got shot on the job. Woke up in the hospital to all this. Guy I ran into, Morgan, called them walkers. Gotta shoot 'em in the head. That's the only way to kill them."

"Daddy!" Hershel looked at Beth as she came up to him and Rick, "they're back!"

Rick looked in on Lori one last time before he followed Hershel and Beth out to meet the others. 

.

This chapter submitted by heatherrk


	14. Chapter 14

Rick hurriedly followed Hershel to the porch as Maggie bounded up the steps. With a smile on her face, she handed Hershel the bag of medication. Hershel looked through the bag with relief flooding his face. All the medicine he needed for Lori was in there.

"Did y'all have any problems?" asked Rick.

"We ran into a shit load of walkers but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. Ain't that right, Darleena?" Bellowed Merle, as he stood next to Daryl.

Merle watched as Hershel turned to Rick and grasped his shoulder saying, "I'm going to head upstairs and start giving Lori this medicine so it will start working right away."

"I can't thank you all enough for getting this medicine for Lori. Carl needs his mother and I just can't imagine going through the rest of this life without her." Said Rick, as Daryl came up the steps and stood in front of him.

"No problem, man. Like I said before, it's nothin'. With all this shit going on, we gotta' stick together." Daryl continued talking to Rick, but his eyes were focused on Beth who had been quiet the entire time since they returned.

Beth watched Daryl and Rick talk on the porch. She couldn't thank God enough for answering her prayers and bringing Daryl, Maggie and Merle back safe and sound. However, it looked like Daryl and Merle did go through a lot of walkers, as their clothes were loaded with walker blood. Beth's gaze caught Daryl's as he finished talking to Rick. Rick headed inside to be with Lori and Hershel. Maggie sensed that Beth wanted to spend some alone time with Daryl. Turning, she walked off to the barn with Merle quickly following behind.

Daryl walked over to Beth as she gave him one of her smiles. He had grown accustomed to her smiles being meant only for him. As he got closer, Beth launched herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she could. At first, Daryl tensed from the contact, but started to relax as he enjoyed the feel of Beth's arms around his waist. "Wait a minute, girl. You're gonna' get yourself all dirty huggin' me like that." Daryl said, as Beth pulled back to look at him.

"Do you really think a little dirt and blood is going to hurt me, Daryl Dixon? I'm so relieved that you made it back safely." Beth hugged him again. "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you." For a moment Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled Beth's sweet smelling fragrance of peaches. Her smell reminded Daryl of the juicy Georgia peaches he enjoyed eating every summer. "You're a good man, Daryl Dixon. Not everyone would've put their life on the line like you did. Going to get medicine for people you don't even know," Beth said. As she pulled away again to look up at him.

"Nah, just did what had to be done." Daryl said, as he continued to look into Beth's eyes.

Beth started feeling those butterflies in her stomach and a clenching feeling she had never felt before. It finally dawned on her why she was having those feelings. She was starting to fall for Daryl. She also wanted Daryl to kiss her, but she knew he would never make the first move. Beth didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly stood on her tip toes and leaned forward to kiss Daryl on the cheek. Daryl suddenly moved his head and her lips landed on his lips instead and she lightly gave him a kiss.

At first, Daryl didn't respond as Beth continued to kiss him, but he slowly started moving his lips against hers. She tasted exactly like what he thought she would taste like—vanilla and sugar. As Daryl kissed Beth back, alarm bells started going off in his head. _What am I doin' kissin her? She's only 18 years old. She deserves better than a redneck asshole_. Thought Daryl as he abruptly pushed Beth away from him. "No! We can't do this! This ain't right, Beth. You deserve better." Daryl said angrily. As he looked at Beth, she flinched as if she had just been slapped. And he knew then that he had just screwed up. That's what the Dixons were known for—screwin' up anything they touched or cared about.

Beth untangled her arms from Daryl's body and took some steps back as she tried to control the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was so mad at herself. She thought that she and Daryl were growing closer to each other. They had been through so much together in such a short amount of time. She was so grateful that Daryl had been there to support and comfort her when it came to Shane. _I'm such an idiot. Just because I'm starting to have feelings for him, doesn't mean he feels the same way about me._ Thought Beth, as she was startled by the feel of Daryl's hand on her shoulder.

"Beth… " Daryl said, as he watched the tears start to fall from her eyes. Beth turned and looked at Daryl and saw the guilt on his face. She couldn't take seeing that look on him. She felt she knew Daryl pretty well by now and she knew he never said anything that he didn't mean. Shrugging his hand off of her shoulder, she ran inside the house.

Stepping into the house, Beth noticed Hershel and Rick walking down the stairs. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she put on her bravest smile as Hershel walked towards her. "How's Lori doing, Rick?" Beth asked. Both Hershel and Rick greeted her with smiles that quickly turned to concern as they noticed she had been crying.

"Thanks to Hershel and the medicine that Maggie, Merle and Daryl got, Lori is starting to feel a little better. Thanks for asking about her, Beth. Are you okay?" Rick asked. Both he and Hershel watched as Beth's blue eyes struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired. Is it okay if I go upstairs and take a little nap, Daddy?" She asked.

"Sure, Bethy. You've been through a lot. Go get some rest, doodlebug" Hershel said, kissing her forehead. Watching with concern and worry as his youngest eagerly climbed the stairs to go to her bedroom.

Beth fell into a restless sleep, her dreams filled with Daryl and the kiss they shared. However, the dream always ended the same. With Daryl standing on the porch laughing and making fun of her. Feeling a touch on her shoulder, Beth opened her eyes to see Maggie standing over her with a look of concern on her face.

"Dinner's ready. Are you okay, Bethy? Daddy and Rick both said you were upset earlier. Do you want to talk about it? You know, you can tell me anything." Said Maggie, sitting down on the bed next to Beth. Wrapping her arm around Beth's shoulders as Beth sat up next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later" Beth said, as she started to stand.

Maggie stopped her, saying. "I love you, Beth. I know that everything is chaotic right now and nothing makes sense, but never forget how much I love you." Maggie said, as both girls stood up and hugged each other.

"I love you too, Mags" said Beth. As they headed out the door and down the stairs for dinner.

Overall, dinner went well. Conversation was quiet. Daryl kept glancing at Beth every now and then. Watching her pick at her dinner, and he knew that he was the reason why she was so upset.

"What's wrong with girlie?" Merle asked, as he finished the last of his dinner. He had noticed the tension between Daryl and Beth as soon as Beth walked into the dining room earlier, and knew that it wasn't good.

"I screwed things up with her" Daryl said. Grimacing as Merle smirked at him.

"What'd you expect, little brother? That's what Dixons do best" said Merle. Getting up from the table, he took his plate into the kitchen where Carol and Maggie had started doing the dishes.

Sophia and Carl ran into the kitchen where Carol, Maggie and Rick were talking. All three adults looked at them and gave them a smile.

"Dad, is it okay if me and Sophia go back outside and play with T-Dog?" Carl asked. Giving Rick a pleading look.

"That's fine with me as long as it is okay with Carol." Rick said, as he looked to Carol who was already shaking her head yes.

"Just make sure you stay with T-Dog and don't venture away from him." Said Carol as the kids raced to the door in excitement. Rick, Carol and Maggie all chuckled as they watched the kids race outside to T-Dog.

Hershel was in the living room resting in the recliner when Beth walked in and sat down at the piano. It felt like ages since she had played. She tinkered with the keys as the rest of the group, including, Daryl walked into the living room. Most sat down on any space that was available. While Daryl and Merle leaned against the wall and watched as Hershel said, "Why don't you play something, Bethy? It's been awhile since I've heard you sing."

"No one wants to hear me sing, Daddy." Beth said, looking at Hershel with sadness in her eyes.

"I do," said Lori, as she slowly walked down the stairs. Rick jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and practically ran to her. Helping her to sit down on the couch.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Rick asked, watching as Lori smiled at the group.

"Tired, but I'll take tired over feeling like I did earlier. Looks like I made it just in time to hear Beth sing. Music is good for the soul and that's exactly what my soul is in need of right now." Lori said, glancing over to Beth, giving her a smile.

Beth smiled right back at her and turned to the piano and started playing.

_They hung a sign up in our town  
if you live it up, you won't live it down  
So, she left Monte Rio, son  
Just like a bullet leaves a gun  
With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips  
She went and took that California trip  
Well, the moon was gold, her  
Hair like wind  
She said don't look back just  
Come on Jim  
Oh you got to  
Hold on, Hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You gotta hold on_

_Well, he gave her a dime store watch_  
_And a ring made from a spoon_  
_Everyone is looking for someone to blame_  
_But you share my bed, you share my name_  
_Well, go ahead and call the cops_  
_You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops_  
_She said baby, I still love you_  
_Sometimes there's nothin left to do_

Beth glanced up as she sang and saw Daryl watching her intently. Feeling herself blush, she immediately looked away. Beth looked over at Lori and Rick, as well as Hershel and Maggie, who all were smiling at her and listening intently.

_Oh you got to  
Hold on, hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to  
Just hold on._

_Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me  
I miss your broken-china voice  
How I wish you were still here with me_

_Well, you build it up, you wreck it down_  
_You burn your mansion to the ground_  
_When there's nothing left to keep you here, when_  
_You're falling behind in this_  
_Big blue world_

_Oh you go to_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_You got to hold on_

_Down by the Riverside motel,_  
_It's 10 below and falling_  
_By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes_  
_And started swaying_  
_But it's so hard to dance that way_  
_When it's cold and there's no music_  
_Well your old hometown is so far away_  
_But, inside your head there's a record_  
_That's playing, a song called_

_Hold on, hold on_  
_You really got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_And just hold on._

As Beth finished singing and playing the piano, the group started clapping. Even Merle was clapping and gave Beth a huge smile. "You sing like an angel from heaven, girlie" Merle said. Blushing, Beth glanced up at Daryl who was watching her intently. This time with amazement on his face. Beth quickly looked away, as she didn't know what to make of the look on his face. She wasn't sure what Daryl thought of her anymore.

"Merle's right. That was beautiful, Beth." Said Hershel with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Daddy" Beth said, as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

As Beth started walking away from Hershel, the door to the house swung open so fast that it hit the wall. T-Dog came running into the living room, yelling in a loud, sweaty voice, "Carl and Sophia are missing!"

Beth and Daryl exchanged looks, as chaos erupted in the living room.

.

This chapter submitted by kevkye


	15. Chapter 15

People mobilized immediately. Some people scrambling in panic, and others were frozen in fear.

Rick stood and in a raised voice began shouting orders, "Lori, you're still sick so you stay here and with Beth and Carol. Y'all wait to see if they come back," Carol looked as if she was about to shout, her hands clasped over her mouth as if holding in a scream. But Lori just nodded her head in understanding; she knew that Rick's plans were solid. "Merle go with Maggie, and T-dog with Hershel. Since the Greene's know the area you can search anywhere you think they might be hiding or stuck—the barn, any nearby cabins or wells. Daryl and I will take the cars and circle around to the road, set up signs and try to see if there are any people nearby they might have come across."

Daryl interrupted, "No. I can track. Just take me to the last place you saw 'em T-dog."

Rick nodded, clearly impressed with Daryl's skill. "I don't want anyone going out there alone though, so I'll go with ya. Everyone take flashlights and weapons. Meet back here in two hours to regroup. That should be enough time to get back before dark."

As the group began moving out, Beth shuffled over to Daryl and Rick. "Let me go out there with you. I know the area even better than Maggie!"

"No Beth," Daryl spat out sharply. There was a brief moment of hurt and shock on her face but she pushed it away and there was nothing but determination left.

She was about to retort back at Daryl, but Rick interrupted in a hushed tone. "Beth, I need you to stay here with Lori and Carol. They are going to be going crazy with worry. Lori is already sick and Carol doesn't know anything about using weapons, they might want to run off and look on their own. You'll need to be here to stop them, keep them calm and help Lori if she gets sick. Please, Beth. I can't be worrying about Lori while I'm out there looking for Carl."

Rick was such a strong man; he had killed Shane to save her, he had been a Sheriff's Deputy and he clearly knew how to handle an emergency. But in that moment, Beth saw true vulnerability in his green eyes. He was scared for his missing son, for his sick wife, and for the missing girl who wasn't even his own. Maybe he was even worried that he himself wouldn't make it back alive to care for his family.

So she felt herself nodding. "I'll take care of her Rick, until you get back here," Beth said in a voice that made it clear this was a promise.

The cop's face broke into a grateful smile and then to Daryl he added, "Let's head out. I want to find them before dark…"

The archer was still staring at Beth but he gave his head a little shake as if to clear it and grunted towards Rick by form of agreement. When Rick opened the screen door and started following T-dog towards the fence line, Daryl grabbed Beth in a swift hug.

Holding onto the back of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair, he whispered in her ear, "Please be safe."

She felt safe in his arms and she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of leather, smoke and evergreen trees. Before she could respond, Daryl was already gone, walking down the porch stairs towards the rest of the search groups.

The three women were left alone in the big, somber house. Carol and Lori were sitting in the living room, probably in shock. Carol with silent tears running down her cheeks. Beth began preparing food and cleaning the house. It was a nervous habit, cleaning. She did it before every test or school musical she stared in. As she flittered around the house, the dog came rustling out of the guest room. The dog that had brought Daryl and Merle to the Greene farm in the first place, had been named Penny. Sophia had been the one that picked the name, but the dog ended up sleeping in Daryl's room every night. Now, Penny ambled over to the weeping Carol and gave her arm a soft lick. Once Penny got Carol to stop crying, Penny moved over to the couch where Lori was sitting. The dog hopped onto the couch and laid her head in Lori's lap.

Time passed slowly, Beth tried to get the women to eat but neither of them did more than pick at the food on their plates. When the sky was turning orange, Maggie and Merle came tromping into the house looking haggard and dirty.

Maggie moved into the living room to tell the moms where they had looked and offer some words of encouragement. From the kitchen Beth could hear her cooing, "It'll be okay… Daryl and Rick will track them down."

"What happened to you two?" Beth asked Merle in a whisper.

"Ran into a herd of those biters about three miles out, near the highway. There mustta' been fifty of 'em. We had to scamper up a tree to keep from being seen. We waited until they were gone to come back cuz we didn't want them followin' us back… but damn I don't like sittin' here knowin' that many of 'em are wanderin' around so close. If those kids got overrun by that group… there's no way they made it."

She flinched at Merle's words. That many of those monsters close by… what if they came towards the farm? Would the house hold up?

"You don't know that Merle… Carl and Sophia… They could've climbed a tree as easily as you did." Beth tried to keep her voice down but she didn't want to think about those two little kids being bitten and torn to pieces just like her mom and brother.

Merle just shrugged but when he looked back over at the young blonde, his face softened, "Don't fret girlie… Darleena is the best damn tracker around. He'll find 'em."

She could tell that Merle was not convinced that they were alive, but she could also see that the man had complete trust in his brother. He genuinely believed that if anyone could find them, it would be Daryl.

Beth brought Maggie and Merle some food and T-dog and Hershel came back while the couple was still eating. Carol jumped up from her chair as soon as she heard the door creak open but the distraught look on their faces when they walked into the house was enough to tell them that they had no luck finding any sign of the kids.

After everyone was fed, Beth sat on the porch swing outside to wait for Daryl and Rick. It was long past sunset when she saw silhouettes coming across the field. Her heart sunk when she saw there was only two…

Rick passed her with only a glance in her direction before stepping into the house to address the rest of the group. Daryl propped himself up against the porch railing, Beth stayed silent waiting for him to open up about what happened in his own time.

"Tracked them for a bit…" he started slowly, his voice gruff. "Lost their tracks down near the creek. There were so many prints that I couldn't tell which ones were theirs anymore..."

"Merle said they ran across a herd of those walkers… They must have passed by the river too." Beth whispered, trying not to let their conversation carry into the house.

"It got too dark. Couldn't see a damn thing through the trees so Rick made us come back." Beth could hear the anger in his tone, he was mad at himself for not finding them. "I failed those kids. They're out there all alone. Eleven years old and surrounded by those god damn biters in the dark. I should've found them. I should've stayed out there…" He was almost shouting now.

"Keep your voice down," she reprimanded. "And you won't do anyone any good getting killed out there in the dark. We'll go out in the morning, pick up their tracks again."

Gently, she laid her hand on his back. Beth could feel his muscles coiled under the leather vest. However, under the light pressure from her hand she could feel him relax. His grip loosened on the porch railing and his jaw unclenched as he turned to face her.

"Daryl, it'll be okay…" Beth sighed, as she found herself slowly leaning in towards him.

"…Beth… I…" he breathed, as he was drawn in by her bright, blue eyes.

The screen door creaked open then and T-dog poked his head out, "Rick wants to talk—Uhhh, sorry guys. Didn't mean to interrupt," he stuttered when he saw how close the pair was.

Daryl stepped back from Beth. He hadn't even been conscious of the fact that his hand had been on her waist until he peeled it off of her. "What's Rick need?" he asked trying to act normal.

T-dog mercifully continued without comment about Beth and Daryl, "Rick wants to discuss the plan for tomorrow."

The archer picked up his bow off of the ground and made his way into the house.

After Rick made plans for going out at dawn and setting up search grids, Daryl quickly went into his bedroom. Partially to avoid being alone with Beth again and partially to avoid the weight of his own guilt every time he looked at Carol or Lori. Penny came sauntering after him into the bedroom and hopped up onto the bed next to him. He decided to go to sleep early so he could be out searching at first light.

Daryl fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning and hearing ghosts of the lost kids.

In the middle of the night, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and heard the voice of an angel. He thought he had finally slipped into a good dream but then the hand started shaking him.

His eyes flew open and he saw Beth kneeling on the bed next to him. He had a moment of sheer bliss, looking at the way the moon shined on her creamy skin. Instantly, Daryl became confused. Why was she here, in his bed? Her was hair loose and flowing, but then he noticed the wrinkle on her forehead and the boots tied on her feet.

"Daryl, I think I know where they're hiding! We gotta go. We've gotta find them."

.

This chapter submitted by juliedean


	16. Chapter 16

Anybody else would have felt a swift kick in the teeth for shaking him awake at 3:30 in the morning. But this was Beth, and he had damn near decided she could do whatever the hell she wanted as far as he was concerned. Her big blue eyes held so much hope just then, he figured she could move a mountain on that alone. Hope wasn't something he was used to. The way he grew up, hope was never an option. His life had always been about harsh realities and life's crueler lessons. But there was something about this girl that had hope bubbling and fizzing somewhere deep inside of him. It drew him to her, and he knew he'd follow her anywhere she wanted to go.

Beth stepped back from the bed as Daryl sat up and swung his legs to the floor. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks when he stood up wearing nothing more than his black boxers and a dark gray t-shirt. He scrubbed his face with his hands and scanned the room. Beth froze, breath hitching in her chest, when he reached around her to grab his jeans from the foot of the bed. Boots laced and crossbow over his shoulder, he followed Beth out the back door.

"You said you lost their tracks at the creek, right?"

Daryl nodded. "Couldn't tell if they crossed or kept walking. Too many tracks."

"Show me."

They walked slowly through the woods, Daryl guiding them by memory and moonlight down the path that Carl and Sophia had ventured. Beth was amazed at the complete lack of sound in his footsteps. "How do you do that," she asked in a whisper.

Daryl looked at her, confused, and held a heavy branch up so she could pass. "Walk without making any noise," she said matter-of-factly, and slipped past him.

He scowled at her as if she were crazy and kept walking. Beth could hear the creek now, and picked up the pace, Daryl content to let her lead. In her haste, she missed the quiet, guttural groan emanating from the brush to her right. "It's just up..." Wham! Her side hit the hard packed forest floor, river rock needling her ribs painfully. When she opened her eyes, one of the walking dead lay at her feet, gore flowing from a deep stab wound to the forehead. Almost instantly, Daryl's face filled her vision.

He pulled her roughly to her knees, hands flying to her face, down her arms, searching, feeling, making sure that thing hadn't got her. "Daryl... Daryl! I'm fine. It didn't get me."

His eyes darted back and forth between hers. "Shit, Beth," he grumbled and sat back on his heels, panting. "You gotta' be more careful!" She flinched at his tone. He knew he sounded harsh, spitting his words with more venom than he intended, but he could have lost her, and it scared the hell out of him. Fear made him angry, turned him into an unreasonable ass, but he didn't care. He couldn't lose her. He hadn't known her that long nor did he know her that well, but something about her had him all tied up in knots. He sprang to his feet and started pacing. When he saw that thing stumbling towards her, snapping its jaws, too damn close, he knew in that instant that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He stopped in front of her and dropped his chin to his chest, needing a second to collect his thoughts and slow his thundering heart. Beth moved cautiously towards him, hesitating an arm's length away. Daryl lifted his eyes to hers and in an instant she understood exactly what he was trying to tell her. She launched herself at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He snugged her to him, his arms encircling her tiny waist completely. "I'll be more careful," she said in his ear. "I promise."

Daryl buried his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed her in. She smelled so damn sweet, like peaches and cream, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her for the rest of his life. Beth dropped back to her heels and drug her hands slowly through his hair, stopping them to rest on his chest. The air around them shifted sending a fine tremor down Beth's spine. Daryl's fingers gripped her hips just a little tighter. When his eyes flashed to her lips, they parted ever so slightly in invitation.

It was Beth who closed the distance between them. Her lips sliding over his, firm and full of promise. She sighed against him when his hand tangled in her hair, pulling her impossibly close. An owl hooted and took flight above them, shocking Daryl back into their present state of danger. Reluctantly, he stepped back, taking one last opportunity to run his hand the length of her hair. She smiled at him, shyly at first, but when his lip curled up in that barely there smile of his, she blasted him with a full-on grin, bright enough to outshine the sun. "Come on. We better get movin', girl. Show me where you think they got off to."

"It's just over there," she said. "See those two big oak trees? I built a makeshift tree house in that one. There's a rope and a series of footholds I nailed in the trunk. If they got in front of that herd and found that rope, they're up there."

Daryl looked at her with pride. Of course she built it herself. She was tough, tougher than anybody really knew, was his guess. "What," she asked.

"Nuthin'... Just hope your right's all."

Together they made their way across an ancient fallen log that traversed the creek where it narrowed at a bend. Beth found the footholds, but the rope had been pulled up into the branches, disappearing over the planks nailed into the tree. Someone was up there, and they had taken the rope with them. _Smart move_, Beth thought. _Had to be Carl_. She looked over her shoulder at Daryl who stood sentry, eyes sweeping the landscape for possible threats. "I'm gonna' climb," she whispered, and started up the tree using the footholds and tree limbs for leverage.

Daryl kept his eyes trained on Beth, just in case she lost her footing, but she climbed like a damn monkey, disappearing over the planks. He jumped when the rope came careening down, and he was pretty sure he heard a quiet giggle from somewhere overhead. Three sets of eyes peered down at him, and he felt himself draw in a deep breath of relief.

Carl was the first to make his way down, followed closely by Sophia. Beth waited until both kids were safely on the ground, scanning the area from her vantage point high in the trees, before beginning her own descent. When she grabbed the rope and went to swing her leg over the edge to the first foothold, she saw it. She saw **them** to be more exact. A herd of twenty plus walkers was picking its way through the trees and brush. They were completely hidden from Daryl's view by the tall, overgrown thickets of wild berries, honeysuckle, and climbing vines. They would be on him and the kids in seconds. She looked at Daryl, eyes wide with panic, and knew, by the look on his face that he had heard the walkers just as she had seen them. There wasn't time for the three of them to climb to safety, so Beth did the only thing she knew to do.

"Run! Daryl, they're comin'," she screamed.

Almost instantly, the walkers turned and ambled their way toward Beth's voice.

"I'm not leavin' you," Daryl hollered back. His eyes flashing from the brush to Beth, and back to the kids. He grabbed Carl by the back of the T-shirt and hauled him and Sophia protectively to him.

"Daryl, Go! Get them back to the house! You can come back for me at first light."

He knew he had no other choice, but it killed his soul to think about leaving her. "Beth," he called to her one more time.

"Go! Get them out 'a here!"

.

This chapter submitted by CITigerfan


	17. Chapter 17

"We gotta go back for Beth!" Carl yelled, once they were finally able to stop running. They had to make a larger detour than Daryl had originally planned to bypass the herd. Trying to keep the walkers from following them to their doorsteps.

"I'm goin to!" Daryl growled accidentally. His lungs were burning and he was having trouble catching his breath. His years of smoking did nothing to help. "I have ta get you kids safe first." He said, glancing down at the children. Sophia was clutching Carl's arm as if it were her life support. She quickly ducked behind Carl when she caught Daryl looking at her. As if she was scared to death of him.

Shaking his head, Daryl tried not to think about Beth being up there all by herself. Even though he knew she would be safe, just the thought of her up there unprotected twisted his stomach.

"I'm comin with you. And I'm hardly a kid!" Carl declared, crossing his arms defensively.

"No, ya ain't goin' with me!" Daryl growled, this time on purpose. There was no way in hell he was letting that kid go back out there. "Come on," He said opening the wooden gate, ushering the children in.

Not two seconds after they closed the gate, the porch light flickered on. "Carl!" Lori sobbed, as she rushed down the steps. Carol following close on her heels. Daryl watched as the rest of the group gathered outside, not fully comfortable with the happy reunion.

"Where did you find them?" Rick asked, happy tears running down his checks as he wrapped his arms around his reunited family.

"We were hiding in an old tree house." Carl answered, "Daryl and Beth came and found us. But a herd of walkers came out of nowhere and we had to run. Beth's still in the tree house, Dad. We gotta go get her!"

"You left her out there!" Maggie screeched rushing towards Daryl.

"Maggie, as long as she stays in the tree house she'll be fine." Hershel chimed in, staring hard at his oldest daughter. Maggie threw her hands up in the air and stomped up to the front porch.

"How could I ever-" Rick started looking up at Daryl.

"Don't mention it." Daryl said as he began to gnaw on the side of his thumb. He wasn't used to the attention. And all he could think about was getting back out there and getting Beth.

They soon all went inside to get some much needed rest. The living room was filled with glee, as the children were reunited with their families. Daryl picked up his bow and began pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe you just left her out there!" Maggie hissed, running her fingers through her wild hair. Daryl watched her pace the short distance on the porch. He tried to keep his anger in check as his blood boiled beneath his skin. His stomach twisting into painful knots. As if it didn't kill him enough knowing that she was out there by herself.

"You think I would have if there were any other choice!" Daryl hissed through his teeth. "There was a herd of those things comin' and there was no time for us to all get up in that damn tree house!" he growled, glancing back towards the window. "She told us to run and to come back in the mornin'.

Glancing through the open window, Daryl saw Lori and Carol still crying and rocking the two children. Turning his attention back to Maggie, "Where's Merle?" Daryl asked, his voice harder than he intended.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Maggie asked her demeanor changing tremendously.

"Cuz' I ain't waitin' till morning. I'm goin' to go get her."

"Well I'm goin' too." Maggie said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Go get him. I'm leavin in five." He watched her nod before taking off into the house.

Daryl stretched his shoulders, trying to relieve the tension building there. But he knew it was a lost cause. He wouldn't be able to relax until Beth was back and safe. Visions of the tree house crashing and Beth being eaten alive by walkers clouded his vision. He tried to tell himself that she was safe up there. But his gut refused to listen.

After what seemed like an eternity. Maggie and Merle came barging out the door. Hoisting his crossbow up, he turned towards the fence. Not fully acknowledging the people behind him.

"Can't believe ya left your girl out there." Merle chastised grinning ear to ear. Daryl didn't reply he just glared back at him. When he turned back around is when he spotted them. Walkers. Everywhere. The herd had found them. Wandering toward the house in the direction they had came from.

Daryl heard Maggie gasp as his brain slowly processed what he was seeing. "Quick! Go warn the others," he growled. Backing toward the trees. "We'll meet up with ya on the highway!"

"Where are you going!" Maggie yelled as he disappeared into the woods.

"Gotta' get Beth!"

Daryl yelled over his shoulder. Trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. There was no way for them to fight through all of those walkers. Herd that big could damn near take the down the house. Taking a deep breath he cleared his head. Had to concentrate, focus on what he was doing. He knew where she was, how to get to her, but with all those walkers around. He couldn't be too careful.

The fifteen minute hike seemed to take forever, but finally Daryl spotted the small makeshift tree house. And he was able to breathe again. Catching his breath, he quickly scanned the area for any potential threats. At the foot of the tree, he hissed, "Beth!" His heart leaping to his throat when she didn't respond. "Beth!" he hissed again, slightly louder this time. Still nothing. Quickly climbing up the crude foot holds, he peeked inside.

Daryl couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face, as her soft little snores met his ears Curled up in a little ball, Beth lay fast asleep. She had told him to come for her in the morning, but he didn't think she would actually be able to sleep up there. Slowly brushing some loose hair from her face, he felt her stir. Her bright doe eyes, slowly opening to meet his.

Suddenly darting up right, Beth asked. "The kids?" Panic pouring through her eyes.

"Their safe," he mumbled, slightly unsure. He tried to push out the images of what could be. He honestly didn't know if they were safe or not. But he trusted his brother and Maggie. If anyone could keep them safe, it was them.

Beth flashed her shame the sun smile at him, "Thank you for getting them home."

"It's nothin'," he mumbled, looking down. He slowly brought his hand to the corner of his mouth, to chew on the side of his thumb.

"Daryl, what's the matter?" She asked, scooting over some so he could climb completely into the tree house.

Still gnawing on the edge of his thumb, he wasn't sure how he should tell her. "The herd we saw earlier—it found its way to the house. Maggie and Merle went back to warn everyone. I told them we would meet 'em on the road."

He wasn't sure how she would take that. He half expected her to start crying, but when the tears didn't came, he looked back up at her.

She was chewing on her bottom lip, looking down at her hands. Digesting what he was saying. Finally looking up at him, she nodded, "We better get going then."

.

this chapter submitted by Coffeeandsippycups


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl jumped down from the platform of the trees house, landing flat on his feet with a thud. His knees buckling slightly from the impact. "Showin' your age there Mr. Dixon." Beth giggled as she hopped down to the ground with ease.

"Brat." He chided as he stood too his full height and started walking forward. They quietly made their way through the forest and towards the old highway.

"Do ya think they will be okay Daryl?" Beth asked, as she kept pace with his walking. His long legs making it difficult for her to keep up.

"Gotta' be." He replied gruffly. They kept on in silence from then on. The trees around them filtered in a nice summer breeze. The sound of birds singing filled the air and the sun filtering through the leafs, made the forest seem peaceful and mysterious. Beth was amazed by the sights and sounds, just as she had been as a child. As they walked, she found herself thinking back to one particular day when she was about 7 years old. Her mama had bought her a new pink ruffle dress and she had made a headband with all kinds of flowers and ribbons. She could see herself running and dancing through the trees pretending to be a woodland fairy. Her long blond hair flowing in waves down her back, her big blue eyes full of wonder and imagination.

Soon the highway came into view and Daryl's hand on her arm pulling her to a stop, disrupted her memories of a happier carefree time. The road was deserted except for the broken down cars and dead bodies that still sat in them. No people or walkers could be seen in either direction. Daryl slowly pulled his crossbow from his back and began to inspect the carnage around them. Beth holding the old knife out in front of her did the same.

As they walked, groans of the undead suddenly filled the air around them, causing the hair on the backs of their necks to stand up. Come on." Daryl said quietly, leading her back into the woods. This time on the other side of the highway. Within minutes the entire area was filled with the undead. They could only hope no one else from the farm had come this way yet. Daryl knew they wouldn't make it off that highway alive now. Beth ran quietly behind him through the forest, as they escaped the horror together.

The trees thinned and soon they were facing a massive brick building. Fences surrounded the place and there were a scattering of walkers in the yard. "Is that a prison?" Beth asked quietly as she took in the massive building in front of them.

"West Georgia Correctional Facility." He answered her rhetorical question.

"You been here before?"

"Came to visit the old man here once and then about two years ago Merle got his ass locked up, so I came to visit a few times." He replied. Chuckling at her surprised look. "What you didn't think Merle coulda' ended up in jail?"

"No that doesn't shock me. It's the fact that you answered with something about yourself and your family. And oh god please don't take that as meaning I don't wanna' hear about ya, because I do." Beth said.

"I ain't raising my walls on ya now girl." Daryl said, her face widening with a shame the sun smile as he spoke. "What?" He asked, his face going scarlet.

"I like it when you talk." Beth whispered.

"Well don't get to used to it girl." He smirked. "Alright, think we can clear it?"

"We can at least clear the field for now, get secured behind a fence. Maybe get a little sleep and tomorrow we should head out and find food. Then work on the building later. " She told him.

"Let's get started." He said handing her a gun. "Remember head shots only. We don't got the ammo to waste."

"Got it." Together they got to work on clearing out the main field. The walkers went down easy with single shots to the head. After what seemed like an eternity the field was clear and the gates were closed and locked preventing anymore walkers from escaping the building or other areas not yet thought about. "Do ya think the others will find us?" Beth asked.

"I think Merle is with 'em so we don't gotta worry."

"Daryl I will always worry." Beth answered.

"Why?" He asked her skeptically.

"It's who I am. Mama raised me to care about others. All of human life is precious, yada yada." She answered with her sweet, musical voice.

"Why don't ya sing something' for me." Daryl asked with a smirk.

"Only cause ya asked so nicely Dixon." She laughed. "This is a song I was workin' on before the outbreak. I know it's probably a little weird but I think someone should hear it."

"No one's heard it before?"

"Nope. Not even my mama or Maggie. I don't think I'm very good at it so I don't normally let people hear my own stuff."

"Alright, well start singin' then. I wanna' hear this masterpiece."

"Maybe one day I'll sing ya a song called masterpiece. But today, it's Birthday Cake." She said before launching into the song she worked so hard on.

_I wanna be a famous singer  
Would you be my band  
Travel the world together  
You can hold my hand  
Crossin' paths from the airplane  
To the terminal gate  
Hope we're meant for each other  
Hope that love is our fate  
Life feels like a world when  
You've been watching paint dry  
Can't steady the current  
No matter how hard I try  
We could all use an anchor  
You're not afraid of the sea  
Let's go dive in together  
Put your hooks in me_

_And boy you really got me after birthday cake_  
_Makin' out on my friend's new couch_  
_So call me any night, any day of the week_  
_I wanna learn what you're all about_  
_And I know I'm far away but this is just the start_  
_And if we make it past_  
_The first little part_  
_We can fly around the world in the very same plane_  
_We could share a life_  
_Share a name_  
_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_  
_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_

_I wanna live in New York City_  
_When I'm old and grey_  
_You say you're gonna come visit me_  
_See a Broadway play_  
_Snow has just started fallin'_  
_I hope you'll come around soon_  
_My apartment is tiny_  
_But I think there's enough room for you_

_Yeah boy you really got me after birthday cake  
Makin' love on my friend's spare bed  
And I can't seem to face  
Walkin' out the park gates  
Get your face outta my head  
And I know I'm far away but this is just the start  
And if we make it past  
The first little part  
We could fly around the world in the very same plane  
We could share a life  
Share a name  
Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm  
Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_

_And you're sayin too much_  
_Way too soon_  
_Well my only confidant is this empty room_  
_And my only response is the echo on my voice_  
_When I'm fallin' in love_  
_It's like I have no choice_  
_From my heart, to my throat, to my lips, to the air_  
_I don't wish for much_  
_But I wish you were here_  
_We need to check this out_  
_Oh check me in_  
_I'm not Into playing games_  
_But I do fight to win_

_And boy you really got me after birthday cake_  
_Makin' love on my friend's spare bed_  
_And I can't seem to face walking out the park gates_  
_Get your face outta my head_  
_And I know I'm far away but this is just the start_  
_And if we make it past_  
_The first little part_  
_We could fly around the world in the very same plane_  
_We could share a life_  
_Share a name_  
_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_  
_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_  
_Mmm_

"You wrote that?" Daryl asked. Inching closer to her.

"Yeah. I mean I don't actually have all the experience that I sing about, but one day I will and…" His lips were on hers in a second as the words fell from her mouth. His hand found a home in the hair on the back of her head, as she leaned into his touch. They pulled apart for air and Beth thought that she would faint from the boldness of the man in front of her. This man who was nothing like the boys she dated in high school. Nothing like the man who tried to force himself on her. No, this man was pretty much perfect. And then like a flash she realized the warm feeling in her chest was love. She was in love with Daryl Dixon and nothing could change that.

.

chapter submitted by NicoleTheresa1


	19. Chapter 19

_Love. Love, love, love_. The word fluttered around in her mind like a bird freed from its cage. Even after a full night's sleep the word was still embedded in her thoughts.

It wasn't a feeling altogether unfamiliar to her. Not at all really, but it was in terms of loving a boy. Well, a _man_. Because no one in their right mind would ever call Daryl Dixon a boy.

Her heart pounded with her realization as they walked back through the trees. Early this morning they rose with the sun and decided that they'd look for food and supplies while making their way back towards the highway. Hoping to meet back up with the others. But now it was past noon and any clues they might have had were wiped out when the herd went through. Not only that, but the dead had also chased away or eaten the majority of animal life, so hunting was pretty much pointless. Beth didn't know where her family was, or even if they were alive, or when her next meal would be. And yet the only thing on her mind was Daryl and how she woken up with her head in his lap, his fingers playing with the end of her hair.

It was distracting her, she knew, so much that she narrowly missed walking into an old bear trap. It would have clamped down on her ankle if Daryl hadn't noticed it first and pulled her out of the way. He asked if she was alright, and gave her a funny look. Beth knew that her face was bright red with embarrassment and she looked down at her feet.

But she quickly felt his fingertips on her chin pressing upwards, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Hey, Beth. Ya sure your alright'?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

Beth quickly nodded, face flushing once again. "Yeah, Daryl, I'm fine. Just thinking. Sorry."

He stared back into her eyes, searching for something. She didn't know if he found it, but he nodded back at her, just once. He dropped his hand and took a step away from her, making a motion that they should keep moving. Beth gave him a small smile, then an even bigger one when he stuck his hand out in front of her, palm up, asking for her own hand. She gave it willingly and intwined their fingers together as they started walking. His hand was rough, warm and calloused against her own, but she quickly decided that it was one of the best feelings in the world. It sent tingles down her spine that seemed to settle low in her belly, and she flushed with embarrassment again, hoping he didn't notice.

But he probably did. He's Daryl, after all.

If he did, though, he didn't say anything about it, thankfully. They walked in silence for quite awhile. Beth lost in her thoughts, and Daryl sneaking glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

She didn't know what to do. _Do I tell him?_ _Tell him I love him?_ She mentally shook her head. _No way. It's too soon, I barely know him. What if he doesn't feel the same way._ She had nearly set her mind too it when she had another thought. _But what if he does feel the same way? I'd never know if I didn't say something._

She's pulled away from her internal crisis when he asked her a question. The one question Beth hoped he wouldn't ask. "What are ya thinkin' about?"

She turned her head to look at the man walking alongside her, mind blank on what to say. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth. Not yet anyway. So Beth gave a crappy non-answer of "Nothing and everything. Just stuff."

Daryl hummed softly in acceptance before smirking. "Thought I was that one who didn' like talkin'."

Beth giggled and smiled at him. "I'm just thinking about how everythings changed," she said as they walked. "Not just the Walkers and all that. But at home, with Daddy and Maggie, Sha—Shawn and—and Mama."

He could tell she was struggling so he squeezed her hand. It was the least he could do. It's not like he had any experience in contorting anyone before, and definitely not a teenage girl. But she composed herself, like he knew she would. There were few people Daryl knew that were as strong as Beth Greene.

"And—and now we've got all these new people from the farm. Lori, Carl, Rick and everybody. Merle… You." She stole a glance at him. "Before there was my family, school, and working the farm. And now there's all this." She used their connected hands to motion towards the forest around them, "And the walkers, and you. The only home I've ever know was destroyed last night and I don't even know if my family is alright. It's absolutely terrifying and I would trade anything to go back to before, but only on the condition that I got to keep you."

Daryl's head whipped towards the girl so fast you'd think his neck had been snapped. Freezing mid-step. His heart pounded in his ears, loud enough to block out the sounds of the environment around them. And he just stared. It was all he could do, stare at this unbelievable, beautiful creature standing next to him and holding his hand.

Beth's eyes bore deep into his and he knew that everything she'd said was the truth. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She wanted him. _Beth_ wanted _him_. It seemed impossible for anyone to want him, they never had before, but it wasn't, not this time. Not Beth. Beth, _Beth_, was everything, and here she was telling him that she was his.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Couldn't do anything except take a step closer to her, to his Beth. He needed to be closer to her. To touch her, feel her body against his and steal her breath away so that he could think again. For the first time in his life, Daryl needed someone in every single possible way, to fill his heart and heal his soul, and she was willing to do that for him.

_Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth_. Her name danced in his mind. As steady as a heartbeat as he moved towards her. Intent on holding on to her and never letting go.

So of course, just as he realized this Merle broke through the trees at a run. A horde of walkers on his tail. Headed straight towards their next meal.

.

chapter submitted by AuroraRoseane


End file.
